


Fallen Child, Rising Hero

by Hawkeye221b, ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Cryptid Aoyama Yuuga, Determination (Undertale), Endeavor is in for a Bad Time, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Everyone Loves Izuku, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Flowey is snarky but he's trying his best, Good Chara (Undertale), Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Iida is a chaotic little shit, Izuku was the 7th fallen human, Judgement Hall, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Midoriya Izuku, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Past Toriel/Asgore - Freeform, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sort Of, Teacher Undyne, Teen for Bakugou's language, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toshinori Yagi is an Actual Idiot, Undertale AU, i love you sir but GOD YOU'RE STUPID, puns, someone get these children therapy DEAR GOD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Long ago, Humans and Monsters lived together in harmony… but one day, for reasons lost to time, war broke out amongst the two races. This is the journey of a child who will change the world forever; freeing the monsters beneath Mt. Ebbot and their journey to become the Symbol of Hope.This is the story of Izu Midoriya
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Aoyama Yuuga/Iida Tenya, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sans (Undertale)/Ketchup
Comments: 123
Kudos: 515





	1. Once Upon a Mountain

Long ago, Humans and Monsters lived together in harmony… but one day, for reasons lost to time, war broke out amongst the two races. After many brutal years of fighting, the humans emerged victorious, sealing the entirety of monster kind under Mt. Ebbot, where it is said they remain to this day. Humanity forgot the monsters, as time passed by, and as their magical brethren survived beneath their feet, the inherent magic within them lay dormant for generations, slowly twisting, metamorphosizing and crystalizing into powers that the current generation calls Quirks. The magic of humanity seeped into their bones and blood, so that it could no longer hold their energized state. As magic and monsters were forgotten, replaced by the era of quirks and heroes, there emerged a phrase from The War Humanity Forgot; Not all Men are Created Equal.

Generations more passed since the dawn of quirks, and the journey of one child will change the world forever; freeing the monsters beneath the mountain and their journey to become the Symbol of Hope.

* * *

Seven-year-old Izuku Midoriya had several things to look forward to; the first being the fact Mount Ebbot was on the horizon and drawing closer and closer, and the class he was visiting the mountain with was slated to stay for three whole days! Another thing Izuku was happy about was how Ito-sensei had given Izuku the job of taking notes for Kacchan, since the explosive boy had stayed home with a fever. Izuku knew there were rumors surrounding the mountain, how those who strayed from the path seemed to disappear, but it was also the only location the Sundrop Buttercups would grow. Izuku had read countless articles on experiments to relocate the flowers, or recreate them in a lab… and every attempt failed. Researchers couldn’t understand it… but Ebbot was the only place they would grow and flourish. Izuku was amazed by the flower, and wanted to see them in person. Izuku, alongside being excited, had a secret…

They didn’t feel like a boy. They didn’t feel like a girl either… and a slightly more shameful secret they kept, though it was hardly a secret, was that they were quirkless. Everyone in their class knew about the lack of quirk, and so… even though they were excited about the flowers and the mountain… they couldn’t help but be slightly fearful of being around their classmates for three days without Kacchan to protect them, in his own way… Still, they decided as their mother waved a tearful goodbye when they left, they were going to enjoy this trip and bring Kacchan a present back!

The first day was surprisingly uneventful, as they only suffered a few spitballs and shoving. They didn’t care though; because the nature walk, they started on was lined with the Sundrops. They were large and in full bloom, and Izuku had to physically restrain themselves from picking a few. Their tour guide saw them looking at the flowers in awe and laughed, motioning for the class to stop as they motioned to the path’s sides.

“These flowers, if you’ll look closely, are Mt. Ebbot’s own little miracle; The Sundrop Buttercups! These little beauties grow on the mountain and on the mountain alone. Scientists and floral experts have tried for generations to understand and relocate these flowers, only for every attempt to fail. Many speculate it has something to do with a genetic mutation that happened millennia ago, in times before quirks, which allows these flowers to grow here and here alone… of course, that’s the scientific explanation… I have a personal explanation of why these won’t grow elsewhere.”

The guide gave a little chuckle and Izuki went to face them, eyes wide as they clutched their notebook, looking up from the notes they’d been scribbling as they raised their hand, speaking before the guide could acknowledge them.

“What’s your explanation, sir? Why don’t you believe the researchers?”

Ito-sensei made a shushing sound and tried to apologize, but the guide only laughed and waved her off, smiling as he looked to the greenette.

“Well, this is a story that’s been told to me by my parents, and my parents’ parents… My family has been living on Ebbot for years… My ancestors said the Sundrops grow on Ebbot because once, long ago, the Sun gifted them to the earth, as a sign of love towards its’ children… humans and monsters. The story goes a child was lost to the mountain, where they were not seen for several years. When the child was seen again, they were carried in the arms of a horrid beast that had slain the poor thing… This beast, whether by nature or by fate, dragged the child onto the flowers, and would not leave their side until they were nearly destroyed… My ancestors called it a monster beyond comprehension, and the Sun, disgusted with the blood shed that day, cursed this mountain, so that no others would enjoy its’ final and greatest gift… Of course, this is just an old wives’ tale… Don’t let it get to you little buddy.”

Izuku smiled politely and bounced along as they all continued onwards, writing as much as they could… they didn’t care if some of the others were glaring at them or throwing things… they were just so excited to learn! All in all, the day had gone great by Izuku’s standards, especially since Kacchan wasn’t there to buffer the others! Izuku was so happy, they didn’t mind getting a smaller portion of food when lunch and dinner rolled around, or that they were eating by themselves… well, they almost ate by themselves… as they were sitting, the guide came over and sat beside them, smiling quietly as he spoke.

“Do you like the mountain so far?”

Izuku nodded as they chewed, swallowing before speaking.

“It’s so cool! All the flowers and trees that are exclusive or common here are so interesting! I love the Sundrops so much! I’ve read a lot about them, I’m so happy I got to see them up close!”

The guide laughed and nodded.

“And which do you prefer? The scientific approach, or my old wives’ tale, hm?”

Izuku beamed as they finished eating.

“I liked your story! Although… I… don’t think the monster was bad…”

“Oh?”

“Well… if they _were_ bad... they would’ve attacked people, right? But you only said they put the person on the flowers… and why bring them back after a few years? I think… maybe it was mourning the child too…”

The guide raised his eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

“Sure thing kid… it’s just an old story.”

With that, Izuku was left alone. They didn’t mind, and the second day was looking to be just as promising as the first… After lunch, which went towards a lecture of the history of the mountain and the cities surrounding it, they would be allowed to explore the trails, but _only_ the trails and with groups. Izuku was pair with three other students who happened to be older than them, but they didn’t see an issue with it... they were just so happy about looking around everything and everyone’s quirks. They had been traveling for the better part of an hour before one of the other students placed a hand on their shoulder, causing them to stiffen slightly.

“Hey Midoriya… did you see that path over there? The beaten up one that looks like it leads up?”

Izuku followed where a pointed finger was directing and nodded carefully.

“Let’s go check it out!”

Izuku looked confused and slightly scared as they stuttered.

“I-Ito-Sensei said to s-stay on the m-marked paths…”

The other student, who Izuku recognized as a boy with a Minotaur quirk, Haruhi, smiled and laughed as the hand tightened slightly.

“C’mon Midoriya, are you _scared?_ You’re not telling me Bakugou let’s a useless _wimp_ follow him around, are you?”

Izuku could feel the tears coming on as they shook their head, gritting their teeth.

“No! I just don’t want you to get in t-trouble because of me…”

They ended that sentence in a murmur, and Haruhi laughed again as he began pulling Izuku along towards the overgrown and beaten path. It felt as if they’d been walking for an eternity before they came to a large, seemingly endless pit in the side of the mountain. Izuku looked at it in confusion as Haruhi spoke softly.

“You know, that stupid guide was right about one thing… there’s tons of stories about this mountain… people go missing if they stray from the paths... the stories say it’s the work of Monsters, because only the disgusting and freakish would want to take the disgusting and useless from society.”

Haruhi’s grip was crushing now as Izuku felt their stomach drop at his next words.

“No one’s gonna miss a quirkless, useless _freak._ Tell the monsters hi from us, **Deku!”**

And just like that, Izuku felt themselves being shoved forwards into the inky abyss… and their world went dark as the rapidly approaching glint light reflecting off of Sundrop Buttercups below them.


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izu's beginning in the Underground

Izuku, to their surprise, dreamed among the flowers. They dreamed of a time long forgotten, and of memories that were not their own. They dreamed of a war lost to time and a people trapped… though they were not afraid of their dreams. Rather, they felt only a great sense of loss and sadness as they dreamed… and when the final images of war and loss faded, another form took its place within their subconscious; they saw a child, no older than they were.The other child was ghostly pale, with brightly pink cheeks, crimson eyes and wore a green shirt, with a single yellow stripe… the other child looked sadly at them, speaking in a rather defeated tone.

“Greetings… I am Chara.”

Izuku smiled at the other and held out their hand.

“Hi Chara, I’m Izuku!”

Chara looked surprised at Izuku’s response, and their mouth opened a bit in shock before they spoke quietly.

“You… can see me?”

Izuku nodded, humming happily before their face morphed with concern.

“Chara, are you okay…? You look sad…”

Chara looked at them carefully, detecting no hostility or deceit in the other child’s voice or demenor… it was refreshing, almost, if Chara themselves wasn’t dead. The human before them probably didn’t mean to wake them up, just like the other humans had… but something about this child seemed different to them. Their eyes were perhaps too kind, too bright…

_Ah._

They thought to themselves.

_That’s what it is… none of the others held this Determination in their soul… I haven’t seen a soul this strong before either…_

Izuku was growing worried as Chara seemed to stare into their soul and after what felt like an eternity, they smiled back.

“I’m very well, Izuku… forgive me, for you are the first human to see me after falling into the Underground.”

Izuku tilted their head in confusion.

“The Underground? You said “human”… do you mean there’s other, not-humans down here?”

Chara nodded in affirmation.

“Indeed. The Underground is home to Monsters who were sealed away eons ago. By my count, six others have fallen before you, though they were all much older… and darker. You are different… your soul is full of Determination.”

Izuku, despite being fairly adaptable to their surroundings, was still seven, so they didn’t quite understand what Chara was trying to say… but they knew they sounded sad as they spoke of darker souls and the banishment of monsters. Izuku remained quiet as Chara continued.

“You’re going to wake up soon. As long as you remain Determined, your path will be clear, Izuku… I ask only that you show **MERCY** to the inhabitants of the Underground.”  
Izuku frowned slightly in further confusion.

“Of course, I will… why wouldn’t I be nice to them? And I’m gonna wake up soon? Is this all just a dream then?”

Chara again looked sad to Izuku, their voice soft and heavy.

“You must not blame them… the other six attacked without **MERCY** and without thought… they will attack you out of fear for themselves and their home… as for this meeting, it is not a dream, in it’s entirety... If you will allow me, I can help guide and protect you throughout the Underground.”

“How, Chara?”

As Izuku spoke, they could feel themselves being pulled away, and fear began to spread through them. As if sensing this, Chara rushed forwards, taking Izuku’s hand in their own and hugging the other child as they faded.

“Don’t worry, I will protect you... all you need is Determination and a kind heart… You are safe, Izu…”

Izuku said nothing more, simply holding the other, ghostly child in hopes of comfort as they began to wake, not noticing the thin, almost transparent red heart to appear between the two as another, stronger heart was eased out alongside it. Chara held the other child as they willed the final embers of their soul and power to latch onto the heart of the other, holding them ever so slightly tighter as they thought to themselves.

_With this bond, I will guide and protect you, Partner… this power that once was mine… the power to reset time itself… the power that the others of my home feared and abhorred... it will be the power to save you… and maybe, if you are kind enough… it will save the Underground too._

* * *

When Izuku awoke, Chara’s voice was echoing in their mind… Izu, they had called them… They sat for a moment and smiled to themselves… they quite liked that name, Izu. They sat still, looking at the cavern and smiled slightly at the flowers beneath them, getting up quietly and giving the bed a soft pat as thank you. Izu looked further, noting a steady path that lead down a passageway… they felt a draft of air lead down it and carefully inspected themselves… they didn’t seem that hurt, despite the tremendous fall.

“How was I not hurt that badly…?”

They didn’t mean to speak aloud, but their voice seemed to carry through the cave, and an even softer voice returned their query.

_“Magic, probably… humans can enter the Underground but no one can leave…”_

Izu turned wildly to find the source to find a transparent Chara floating beside them.

“Chara, you didn’t leave me! Why are you see through?”

Chara smirked as they made to grab Izu’s hand, only for it to pass through them, leaving only an icy-cold sensation.

_“I’m a ghost… well, Human Spirit is more accurate… Ghosts are pure monsters, but I was a human, so I’ve become a spirit… it’s what happens when a human soul that lived with magic isn’t properly laid to rest… or, in my case, because the power I held did not want me to pass on.”_

Izu looked confused but smiled kindly regardless.

_“Come this way, Izuku… if you hurry, M… Toriel might have some fresh pie… she always did have the best..”_

Chara pointed onwards, and Izuku nodded before speaking softly as they walked.

“Um… I liked it when you called me Izu…”

Chara nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, tailing beside Izu. It didn’t take them long to reach the next room, where some unknown source of light shone onto a singular flower… only, as they approached, Izu realized the flower… had a face… and as soon as it saw they were close enough, the flower began to talk.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

The flower, now named Flowey, looked Izu up and down before continuing cheerily.

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’t cha? Someone ought ta teach you how thing work around here… I guess lil ‘ol me will have to do! Ready?”

Before Izu could respond, the room went dark, and they were surrounded by green and white lines… almost akin to holograms surrounding them, their mind supplied. Before them flickered a bright red heart, with a distinctly darker red outline surrounding it. Flowey spoke again, their voice full of joy as they did so.

“See that heart? That’s your Soul, the very culmination of your being! It’s pretty weak now, but it can grow stronger through LOVE! In the Underground, LOVE is shared through little… white… _friendliness pellets_. Here, I’ll share some LOVE with you right now!”

An arch of little pellets appeared above Izu’s heart and they looked on in amazement.

“Go on! Catch as many pellets as you can!”

Izu began to reach out, amazed, but was stopped as Chara yelled at them.

_“It’s a trick, stop it!”_

But the damage had been done, as Izu wasn’t fast enough to dodge the pellet that grazed their soul. As soon as it made contact, Izu felt their body light up in pain and a yellow bar, which they had previously missed, dropped almost to complete red… and Flowey was still laughing.

“You _IDIOT!!_ In this world, it’s _kill_ or **_be killed!_** Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this!?”

Flowey’s laughter was growing louder and louder as their face morphed and contorted and Izu’s soul was surrounded by the pellets.

**“ _DIE.”_**

The laughter was deafening now and all Izu could think to do was cover their ears in fear, looking to Chara as if they could help, their blood running cold as the pellets drew closer and closer… and then, as sudden as they had been summoned, they vanished. Flowey looked confused and then alarmed as a ball of fire impacted on them, sending them flying away. Izu looked back to the space Flowey had been was a woman, at least Izu assumed she was a woman due to the dress-like garment she wore, that resembled a goat-like creature.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, guardian and caretaker of the Ruins.”

Izu looked at her and smiled politely as she extended a hand towards them, taking it gently, still in pain.

“I-I’m I-Izu… Izu Midoriya.”

Toriel smiled kindly as she helped them to their feet, and placed a hand (paw…?) on their head gently.

“It is wonderful to see you, Izu… hold still for a moment, I will heal your wounds.”

Izu looked out of the corner of their eye to Chara, who seemed to grow sadder as they looked to Toriel, whispering quietly… possibly hoping Izu wouldn’t hear.

_“Mom…”_

Izu decided to say nothing as a feeling of warmth spread through their body, and the pain melted away.

“How do you feel, my child?”

Izu smiled his brightest, kindest smile as they responded.

“Much better, thank you! Thank you for chasing them away…”

Toriel smiled kindly as she took Izu’s hand, standing straight.

“But of course, my child. It has been… a very long time since a human child has fallen into the Underground… I will guide you through the ruins, as my home lies at the far end… you must be exhausted, poor dear.”

Izu nodded silently, not caring that Toriel had picked them up… her hold was gentle and her fur was soft as the steady rhythm of her steps lulled them into a dreamless sleep, and word quickly spread through the Underground as they slept; a human had fallen into the Underground.


	3. Toriel

The first thing Izu noticed when they woke up was that the room, they were in was dark, and the bed they were in was just right for a child their age, and was exceedingly comfortable. For a moment, Izu forgot all about the Underground and Monsters and the fall that had started this all… For a moment, Izu was back home, safe and sound. Soon their mother would come to wake them up for breakfast, then it would be off to school, where Kacchan would be waiting for them. True, their relationship had strained since their diagnosis, but Izu knew Kacchan still cared, or else he wouldn’t tell the other bullies to back away!

The next thing Izu noticed, however, was what pulled them away from their fantasy of home; as Izu rolled over in the bed, their eyes landed on a plate of pie in the middle of the room, and they suddenly knew they weren’t home anymore. As much as Inko loved her child, she wasn’t one to leave food on the floor like that… she was always so worried about attracting bugs or the item growing stale… and there was also the distinct smell of cinnamon in the air, and Izu knew for a fact their mother was allergic. Blinking the sleep out of their eyes, they carefully slid off of the bed and picked up the pie, looking at it curiously before they were startled by Chara.

_“It’s Butterscotch-Cinnamon… Mom’s specialty. Save it for later, you might need it.”_

Izu didn’t question it as they noted the pie was now in their inventory, and they exited the room quietly, carefully walking down a warmly lit hallway full of plants Izu did not quite recognize. Izu walked into a large entrance room that lead into another room and a staircase directly to their right. There was quiet creaking of floorboards ahead of them and the soft sound of someone humming coming from the room, so Izu followed the sounds curiously. They entered the room to see a crackling fireplace and Toriel, sitting in a large armchair that seemed to rock back and forth as she sat and read a book. Izu looked to Chara who seemed pensive, a small smile on their face, and they made up their mind, entering the room completely. Toriel looked up at the sound of movement and smiled as her eyes landed on Izu.

“Oh dear, hello my child! I do hope you slept well!”

Izu smiled and nodded quietly, humming as they fiddled with the hem of their sweater. Toriel smiled kindly as Izu spoke, stuttering slightly.

“W-what are reading about?”

Toriel’s eyes shone bright as she marked her page and closed the tome, showing Izu the cover.

“Why a book about snails! It’s very interesting, would you like me to read some for you my child?”

Izu, not wanting to be rude, nodded quietly, sat down slowly and felt warmth spread over them as they saw Toriel’s eyes light up even more as she opened the book and began reading random facts about snails. Izu didn’t know how much time had passed as Toriel read to them, but after a good while, a chime came from another room and Toriel stood up straight.

“My word, forgive me my child! I’d almost forgotten about the food I was preparing… I will be but a moment.”

With that, she placed her book on her chair and hurried into the other room. Izu looked around contentedly for a moment before a feeling of sadness began weighing on them. How long had they been here? Did anyone notice they were gone? Was their mother notified? Was anyone going to look for them…? Chara seemed to notice the sadness of their new companion and spoke, knowing only Izu could hear them

_“Is something wrong, Partner?”_

Izu nodded and spoke softly, unsure of their voice and emotions.

“I’m… worried. I don’t know how long I’ve really been here, or if anyone noticed I’m gone… My mom is gonna be so worried when she finds out…”

Chara remained silent for a moment before responding carefully.

_“I… don’t know much about time like this. I have been asleep and silent for a very long time, but I remember things. Mom… Toriel is kind, and has every parental instinct to protect… you could be safe here.”_

Izu looked at them with tears beginning to well.

“But I’m _not_ safe here… I wanna see my mom… If I stay here, I can’t help anyone, and that’s the whole point of being a hero! I gotta leave if I want to help people with a smile on my face!”

Chara looked at Izu in stunned silence, thinking to themself. **_Is this kid serious? Do they… actually believe everyone wants to be a hero to save and protect people, and for those reasons alone? They’re so… innocent… naive, even… but they’re also right._**

Chara was about to respond as Toriel re-entered the room, not noticing how Izu had quickly wiped away the coming tears and was now looking at her curiously. Toriel looked at Izu and smiled warmly, her arm now sporting a large picnic basket.

“Forgive me, my child; I had promised to bring some food to a friend’s home earlier this week… I’m afraid I wasn’t expecting company at the time… would you like to join me as I deliver this to them? I’d hate for you to be all alone…”

Izu stood up once more, stretching briefly before giving Toriel a thumbs up, to which she chuckled lightly and walked over towards Izu, taking their hand gently.

“Hold onto me, my child… you do not wish to get lost… this should not take long... perhaps we can make some dinner when we return home…”

Toriel seemed to trail off in her thoughts as the two walked and Izu looked around them in awe as they traveled. The Ruins, if they remembered correctly, were a colorful and odd place, but Izu couldn’t help but feel as though the sight of the structures and red leaves filled them with some burning feeling that lingered over them as they traveled. Izu didn’t notice as they walked, but unseen to Toriel, Chara looked at the child in awe as they unknowingly passed a SAVE point… and saved without thinking. Was their Determination really _that_ strong? Chara would have to tell them how to SAVE properly later, but for now they followed along, noting with a smile how Toriel soon took to humming her old lullabies, to which Izu listened intently. The pair had been walking for a while before Izu noticed a frog-like creature hopping along, and see the ground beneath their feet begin to give way. Almost on instinct, Izu tore their hand way from Toriel and ran towards the creature, grabbing hold of them as they nearly fell through the floor. Given that Izu was still very much a child, it was a bit of a struggle to get the creature, which Chara recognized as a Froggit, out of their perilous situation, but Izu managed, smiling proudly as they sat on safer ground.

Izu looked down into the hole curiously and exclaimed in surprise.

“There’s a ghost down there!”

Chara looked over their shoulder and confirmed that Napstablook was on the floor underneath them, looking up in confused sadness. Toriel had run over at this point and looked down to see the ghost, smiling slightly.

“Do you need any assistance Napstablook?”

The ghost’s voice carried surprisingly well for someone who was muttering.

“Oh… someone almost fell… I’m okay, Ms. Toriel… sorry to bother you….”

Toriel had taken Izu’s hand again and smiled through the hole.

“You’re never a bother, Napstablook! We must be on our way, but do give your brother my regards when you see him, okay?”

“…okay….”

Izu was lead away from the hole after both they and Toriel reassured the Froggit and Toriel instructed them onto a safer passage. The continued walk was less eventful as Toriel delivered the basket to a family of monsters who seemed to have a smaller, very much younger monster amongst them. Izu said nothing and kept their distance, not wanting to intrude or worry any of them. Soon enough the two were returning to Toriel’s home as she explained cheerfully the occation.

“I am ever so happy for them! Monsters… well, it is not often children are found in the Underground, let alone born in this age… it is a wonderful blessing!”

Izu hummed in response, feeling sadder and sadder as they walked. Ms. Toriel seemed like a wonderfully sweet woman, and they knew she meant well… but Izu wanted to go home, and see their own mother… and their Kacchan, who would probably be upset at them for being such a deku again… Izu looked around at the house as they re-entered the abode, looking to Chara sadly, who only nodded and spoke quietly.

_“This will hurt, both you and her… but you cannot say within the Ruins Izu… we both know that…”_

Izu nodded glumly and went to follow Toriel, tugging slightly on her dress to get her attention.

“Yes, my child? What is it?”

“I, um, well… I was wondering… h-how do I leave the R-Ruins…? You’ve been incredibly kind to me, but I’m afraid if I stay any longer, I might not want to leave… and m-my mom will start to worry about me… I’m all she has left now, and I can’t leave her…”

Izu hated how they stuttered but Toriel’s eyes went soft, then sad, then unreadable as she sighed.

“I… know you wish to leave, but the Ruins are not so bad… please, remain here for a moment.”

Without another word, Toriel ran off towards the staircase leading downwards. Izu looked to Chara, who looked alarmed and motioned for them to follow her.

_“This is weird… you need to follow her!”_

Izu did so instantly, their gut twisting as they quickly descended the stairs after Toriel, who did not look behind her but knew they were there.

“Go back to your room, My Child… this is for your own good…”

Izu followed still, their small feet having trouble keeping up.

“Ms. Toriel please, I don’t understand…”

“Exactly. You are a child, Izu… you do not understand what is best for yourself. Please, turn around now and I will join you shortly.”

Toriel’s tone was sharp, but even as Izu felt the tears beginning to form, they did not falter, the warm feeling from before growing stronger with each step they took. Toriel continued speaking as she attempted to hasten her pace.

“You do not understand, my child… there were six who came before you. Six humans who came to the Underground and wished to harm us all… I did all I could to keep my people safe, but those who lay beyond the Ruins are not as forgiving… they will attack you out of fear and, should it be too much, they will take your Soul, and with it shatter the Barrier that keeps us trapped here…”

Toriel finally stopped walking as they came upon a door. She turned to face Izu, effectively blocking their path.

“They… _ASGORE,_ will wage war upon the Humans… I cannot allow that to happen, not when the life of such an innocent child is the cost… please, Izu… turn back now before it is too late…”

Izu really was crying now, shaking their head as they stood their ground.

“Toriel, I know you’re scared… but I _have_ to go! My mom will worry about me… even if I’m hurt, I know I’ll be okay! You’re scared and alone, I understand! But **_please_** … if I don’t leave, I’ll never have the chance to _try_ and help! I… I can talk to them! Find another way to let all of you out! I promise everything will be okay… but you can’t keep me here… please…”

Toriel said nothing, looking at Izu and they could see tears beginning to form in her eyes as well, though her response was to turn to the door, staring for a moment before her palms sparked to life with warm flames and turning around to Izu once more.

“Then there is only one solution to this… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izu has ENCOUNTERED Toriel


	4. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izu's FIGHT with Toriel

Almost instantly the room darkened to what Izu could only describe as a void and the red heart from before, their Soul, emerged from their chest. The only thing Izu could see was Toriel and the holograms, only this time there were options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. Izu wouldn’t lie; they were scared. They knew Toriel was only acting out of fear and a sense of protection, but it didn’t hurt any less as she spoke.

“Behind me lies the end of the Ruins. It hurts me to do so, but I must destroy it, if only to save one other life. Every human who comes down here meets the same fate. They come. They hurt. They leave. They die. This cannot and will not be your fate.”

Izu looked around quietly, unable to Chara… they felt alone… but that loneliness soon turned into something more… something _burning_ in their being as they stared the motherly goat down. Though unseen, Chara spoke to Izu, they themselves feeling torn between their mother and their new friend.

_“You’ve entered a FIGHT with her… the options below are the choices you can make… you can fight her, act and call to her and reason with her, use whatever items you have to replenish your health if you get hurt… and you can try to spare her. Izu, no matter how angry you get, please remember what I asked of you… show her MERCY.”_

Izu did not hesitate to chose ACT, and CHECKED Toriel, slightly curious. Before them materialized words only they could see, and Chara read them out to Izu.

_“Toriel; knows what’s best.”_

As soon as they’d finished Toriel unleashed a torrent of fire and Izu manuvered around them quickly and somewhat sloppily. Izu moved their hand over to MERCY and, upon further prompting, chose to SPARE. Almost instantly Toriel huffed and the box-like hologram encased Izu’s Soul, just like it did with Flowey, and waves of fireballs were sent towards them.

_“Dodge!”_

Izu didn’t need to be told a third time, having a bit of previous experience with dodging from both bullies and Kacchan himself, his words echoing in their mind as they dodged.

**_“If you can dodge a can of soup, you can dodge a villain, Deku!”_**

Izu knew Toriel wasn’t a villain, and that’s why they knew in their soul they wouldn’t attack or fight her. Heroes never attacked by standing civilians or hurting victims, so neither would they! Izu dodged most of her attacks and continuously SPARED her, over and over and over again until she cried out in frustration, confusion apparent on her face as she cried, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“Attack me or run away!”

**_“No!”_**

Izu’s voice was firm as they responded instantly, SPARING her yet again.

“What are you proving this way? Attack me or Leave!”

Izu simply shook their head as they continued to dodge, losing health slowly as the fire grazed their Soul. They looked to Toriel with watery eyes and simply SPARED again, noting Toriel was starting to look away from them. Izu knew they couldn’t let her try to ignore them, so they spoke loudly and with far more confidence than they’d had in a very long time.

“I won’t hurt you! Heroes only hurt villains, and you’re not a villain! You’re sad, alone, scared and you have every right to be… you said there wee six before me, and that they hurt people here… those were villains, and you shouldn’t have had to feel that fear. My name is Izu Midoriya and _I am Here!_ I’ll make it through here without hurting a soul, because that’s not what heroes do. I’m gonna save all of you with a smile on my face, because helping people who are scared, alone and trapped is what a hero does!”

The flame attacks were lessening as they spoke, and were falling to the wayside with every declaration Izu made and finally, unable to contain themselves, they rushed forwards as their body burned with both pain from Toriel’s attacks and the ever growing fire within themselves… a fire they would eventually learn to call DETERMINATION and, to the surprise of both Toriel and Chara, shattered the ENCOUNTER. Izu didn’t care that the room was no longer pitch black… they ran forwards, using Toriel’s surprise to their advantage as they flung their arms around her and held on tight, speaking in a shaking voice through a big smile.

“I’ll be your hero, Ms. Toriel… No one else is gonna get hurt… _I promise._ ”

Toriel stood still for a moment, looking down at the child holding her tightly… they were so small… so beaten up _because of her_ … and yet they smiled still… For a moment, all Toriel could see what a phantom image of her lost children… Izu was so bold, just like her Chara… and yet, they cried in a way that rivaled her dear Asriel… and there was, of course, the matter of the ENCOUNTER’s end… neither she nor Izu had been SPARED… Were they really so Determined they could force the conflict to end, because they didn’t want to fight her? Unseen to Toriel, Chara was thinking the same things…

_They ended it without a SPARE… Their Determination… it’s beyond anything I’ve seen before…_

Toriel fell to her knees as she wrapped Izu into a hug, scrying softly.

“What a sad woman I’ve become… I cannot even save a single child… you are correct… my expectations… my loneliness… my fear…”

Toriel pulled away from Izu and wiped her tears away, sniffling as she smiled kindly to the child.

“For you, my child… I will put them aside… You are a very Determined child, and your soul is strong… perhaps you will be the one to talk sense into Asgore… perhaps he will see you and remember what was lost, all those years ago… and remember his love…”

Toriel paused to compose herself as she stood, ruffling Izu’s hair as she healed them.

“Forgive me, my child… you remind me of another, long ago… you have their Determination… their drive… Perhaps… Will you kindly do a favor for me, before you pass through this door?”

Izu, curious and kind as they were, nodded, looking up at her with glimmering emerald eyes as she reached into her pocket and procured a cellphone.

“Please, take this Cell phone, my child… If you ever have need of me or wish to talk, I will always be here and will come should you need me… perhaps I was a bit short sighted in my willingness to destroy the gate between the Ruins and the rest of the Underground… it would have hurt many families who live in both areas… But please my child… take this and know I will always come when you need me.”

Izu smiled as they took the phone, giving Toriel a firm nod.

“I will Ms. Toriel! I promise I’ll be safe, and I’ll help everyone out, because that’s the right thing to do!”

Toriel smiled as her eyes misted once more and she knelt down to hug Izu once more, which they responded to instantly, giving an extra squeeze of affirmation before parting once more.

“I love you my child… please, be good.”

Toriel began to walk past Izu and turned around to face them. Izu gave her a firm nod, re-adjusted their small backpack and gave her a thumbs up before pushing through the door and watched as it closed behind them… Chara followed silently, smiling ever so lightly as they walked on as they felt HOPE for the first time in a long while. They’d crossed the room at the halfway point when Flowey sprung up in front of them, laughing lightly.

“I bet you feel great, don’t you? You didn’t kill her, hoooraaay! Betcha feel real smart huh? I wonder what you’ll do when you meet someone as bold as you! Will you get tired of trying? Kill in frustration?”

Izu looked at Flowey in horror, shaking their head violently as Flowey continued.

“You’ll play by my rules eventually… it’s kill or be killed! This is barely the start, so don’t worry little _Monarch…_ this is going to be fun! So not killing anybody? **_Good Luck with that…_** ”

Flowey was laughing louder now as their face morphed and distorted, then they disappeared. Izu turned to Chara, frowning slightly as they spoke.

“I don’t understand… why is he saying those things?”

Chara shook their head silently.

_“I… don’t know… but part of me feels like he’s familiar…”_

Chara shook themselves slightly, as if to re-focus themselves and pointed towards the doorway on the other side of the room

_“Come on Izu… we need to keep going… there’s no use in waiting around for him to show up again.”_

Izu nodded and smiled, steeling their nerves and pressing onward, phone in pocket and the burning Determination growing within their Soul.


	5. Sans and Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izu and Chara exit the Ruins, and continue onwards

The first thing Izu noticed as they exited the room between Ruins and the rest of the Underground was the Snow, followed by the large trees… Izu didn’t quite understand how there were both trees and snow under a mountain, but they resolved themselves to magic. The next thing Izu noticed was the cold… it wasn’t surprisingly unbearable, but it was still cold enough for the snow.

_“Izu.”_

Izu stopped to turn to Chara, looking rather confused. Chara seemed to sigh as they drew closer to the other child, looking about before speaking.

_“You ended the ENCOUNTER, without SPARING… and without FIGHTING… I’ve never seen anything like that before…”  
_ Izu continued to frown, their emerald eyes meeting Chara’s ruby ones as they spoke.

“What do I do now?”

It came out almost like a whisper… Izu wasn’t quite sure why, but the fire inside of them was starting to die down a bit, and they were uncertain of what to do or how to proceed.

_“Keep going, stay Determined… You have a phone so you can call Mom whenever you need her… If you press on you should be able to find a SAVE point soon.”_

Izu tilted their head in confusion as they began to walk away from the door.

“What’s a SAVE point? Like... a video game?”

_“Yes, I suppose… I will show you how to use it once we find one.”_

“Will I need them? You only save in games when you know something bad is gonna happen…”

Chara seemed to sigh and gave Izu a small, encouraging smile.

_“It is also to keep your progress up to date… nothing should happen Izu… you are a child after all; the Underground will be wary but understand…”_

Izu looked at Chara with trusting eyes and nodded, humming in understanding as they continued on through the snowy forest, it’s eerie quiet unsettling Izu as they fidgeted and looked about. After a bit of walking, Izu saw a branch in the middle of the path, and ran up to see it better, curiosity getting the better of them.

_“It’s a pretty tough-looking branch Izu… I don’t think you’d be able to take it with you.”_

Izu looked at it sadly… a stick would have been nice to have... they could have used it to draw in the snow when they had time! Or at the very least it’d provide a bit of comfort for the walk… but they trudged onward for a few feet before a loud **_CRACK_** rang out from behind them, causing them to whirl around in fear, only to find the branch, previously whole, now shattered across the pathway. If the gold hadn’t already gotten to them before, it certainly didn’t help the chills creeping down Izu’s spine at the sight and they looked about nervously again. Seeing Nothing or no one, Izu looked to Chara, who looked equally unsettled.

_“Keep going…”_

Izu pressed onward for a bit more, turning again as they sensed some kind of movement behind them, only to see nothing… They were almost running now, their small legs carrying them as quickly as possible as they came up to a bridge with some sort of arch across it… almost like someone was going to make a barrier but put the bars too wide to stop anyone… As soon as their foot touched the wooden boards, their body froze. They didn’t know why or how, but they couldn’t move for the life of them as the sound of crunching snow under footsteps rang out from behind them. As the footfalls got closer and closer, their fear grew… and once it stopped, an almost gruff voice spoke… Izu wasn’t sure if it was gruff, deep or just tired, but they were also too scared to care.

“human. don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around, and shake my hand.”

Izu glanced at Chara for guidance, and they simply nodded… so Izu took a deep breath and turned around, hand reaching out to the shadowy figure that was now in front of them. They closed their eyes out of fear for what would happen… only for a loud **_pfffffffttttttt_** sound to follow… The sound of a whoopee cushion.

The absolute absurdity of the sound jolted Izu out of their unease as they began to laugh uncontrollably. The figure in front of them, now clear to Izu as a short, kind of big-boned skeleton, looked at the child in front of them with surprise and inner turmoil… it was his job to judge the humans that came through the underground, and it was usually easy… they’d have dust or brandish weapons or outright attack him… but this before him was clearly a child. He shook himself as he kept his relaxed composure.

“heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny.”  
Izu had recovered enough from their laughter to look at the skeleton, no longer afraid and now mostly curious. Their emerald eyes shone with light as they began scanning the skeleton’s face, their young mind trying to analyze what they were seeing. The skeleton decided to continue speaking while Izu wondered how they spoke without their mouth moving.

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

Izu was smiling brightly now as they bounced on their feet slightly.

“I’m Izu! Izu Midoriya! I’m a human!”

Sans’ eyes seemed to glimmer a bit brighter as he chuckled.

“you’re a human? that’s hilarious. i’m actually supposed to be capturing humans for judgement right now… but i don’t really feel like it. now my brother papyrus? he’s a human hunting and testing _fanatic…_ i think that’s him up ahead…”

Izu paused and could hear some far-off ramblings of a high-pitched, more hyper-nasal voice, though they couldn’t quite make out the words… They looked to Sans curiously as he winked at them, briefly wondering how he could do that.

“hey, i got an idea… kid, how are you with puzzles?”

Izu looked at him curiously before smiling.

“I’m not the _best_ , best… that’d be Kacchan… but I like puzzles! They’re fun!”

Sans nodded as they spoke, quiet and contemplating his options… this wasn’t like any other resets he remembered… this kid, Izu, was a lot more talkative than the last one…

‘ ** _The human who abandoned the Underground.’_**

Sans was pulled from his thoughts by the new human, Izu.

“Mr. Sans? Are you okay? Did you want to do puzzles with me? Is that why you asked?”

Sans looked at the human and made a split-second decision and decided to CHECK this new human.

 **[** **Izu Midoriya: HP 30 LV 1]**

**[*The ~~[9th]~~ 7th fallen human. They are DETERMINED to become a true hero!]**

Sans looked at the slight glitch of the numbers but shook it out of his mind… a hero, huh? Their determination was certainly strong enough for such a feat, he thought to himself… and in that moment, Sans made a choice. This wasn’t like other resets, and this wasn’t like the other humans.

“sorry, fell asleep standing there, kid… nah, i don’t care for puzzles… but my brother does. he’s been feelin really down lately, and a human would really cheer him up… would you mind helpin him out a little?”

Sans watched as the concerned washed away from the child’s eyes and they began to sparkle with life and joy.

“Sure!! I love helping people! It’s what a hero does!”

Sans watched in amusement as the kid began to bounce around excitedly.

**_‘This one is different… this one might be able to do it…’_**

“perfect. he’s up ahead… i’ll introduce you.”

Izu nodded and hummed, clearly happy to have something to do and someone to help. Sans watched them with growing amusment as they passed through the gates.

“like i said, just up ahead… my brother made this thing to big to stop anyone.”

Izu giggled as they followed Sans, looking about in wonder as the feeling of unease melted away as the same voice rang out, much closer and now belonging to a taller, thinner skeleton… Papyrus, if Izu had to guess.

“TO BIG TO STOP ANY-WHAT BROTHER??”

Sans’ smile seemed to get a bit bigger as his white glowing eyes seemed to spark just a bit more as he spoke.

“aw don’t feel bad bro… it might stop any _two.”_

Izu tried to stifle another giggle as Papyrus made a show of stomping about in frustration.

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT ARE YOU EV….. SANS. SANS IS THAT A HUMAN BESIDE YOU??” 

Papyrus had finally noticed Izu and Izu smiled at him happily, waving slightly.

“Hello!”

Papyrus looked between Sans and Izu in such rapid succession it was almost concerning if it wasn’t just a little bit less comical.

“huh? oh yeah; i found this human bro… i figured you’d wanna do the tests to judge them, y’know?”

Papyrus looked about ready to burst with excitement as Izu spoke politely.

“Hi Papyrus! I’m Izu!”

Papyrus looked at Sans with extreme excitement.

“SANS, OH MY GOD!! THE HUMAN KNOWS ME!! I MEAN OF COURSE THEY KNOW ME! I _AM_ THE **GREAT** PAPYRUS!”

Izu was trying very hard not to laugh again… Papyrus, despite trying to seem very serious, was almost like them… still a kid, and passionate.

“RIGHT! HUMAN! I, THE _GREAT PAPYRUS_ , MUST INFORM YOU THAT IT IS MY DUTY AS THE HONORARY JUDGE AND TRAINEE OF THE ROYAL GUARD, TO TEST YOU! VENTURE FORTH TO THE CHALLENGES, IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHE!!! …HEH…”

With those words and a flourish of his sort-of-tattered, cape, Papyrus was off… Izu assumed it was to prepare his puzzles… they looked to Sans, who could only chuckle.

“that went well… don’t sweat it kid; papy couldn’t hurt a fly, even if he wanted to… I’ll see you up ahead.”

Izu looked at him in confusion as he began walking the opposite direction. They looked to Chara in confusion beifly, only to turn and find Sans gone…

_“That was… interesting.”_

Izu laughed lightly and nodded.

“I like him… he’s fun!”

Chara laughed slightly and nodded before pointing up the way.

_“There should be a SAVE point soon… let’s keep going before Sans comes back with more bad puns.”_

Izu giggled but continued on, their heart burning with determination, blissfully unaware of the absolute _hell_ their mother was raising on the surface, trying to find her child, or the path that was awaiting them as they continued…


	6. The Ebbot Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up on the Surface, Inko has raised hell and lead to an open Ebbot case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just a note here: I've noticed people using he/him for Izu in the comments. In this story, Izu uses they/them as they identify as such.  
> Having said that, this chapter is he/him heavy due to the fact Izu has yet to tell their mother, and all records currently show he/him  
> But to stress it again, in this story, Izuku goes by Izu and uses they/them  
> thank you for listening and i hope you enjoy the oncoming content! ^.^
> 
> EDIT: I've added my friend Raven (ravenclawoutcast13) as a co-creator to this because she was behind the initial idea of this fic and we've been working together for future chapters (finally remembered to ask her how to add her too XD)

Detective Tsukauchi wasn’t usually involved in domestic cases of disputes. His quirk was suited for undercover operations and underground heroes… he was known to be assigned a few spotlight heroes cases if things were dicey and needed him, or if it was a favor for his friend All Might, so it was a rather large surprise when he was called in to a new assignment; a case for a missing child.

“Currently, we’re at a standstill with this case Naomasa. The Mother is claiming the elementary school lost her son and won’t tell her what happened, and the school is refusing her claims, stating the boy has never attended their school… it’s only a few days old but…”

Detective Tsukauchi had narrowed his eyes at his supervisor as they trailed off.

“But _what_ , Sergant?”

The supervisor sighed heavily as they sat down, sliding the case file closer to Naomasa.

“The child allegedly disappeared at Mt. Ebbot… if he’s there… it might be less of a rescue and more of… a recovery. Most of the recon teams haven’t found anything yet, and the Wild, Wild Pussycats are on another mission halfway across the country… The mother suspects foul play, and the school is being difficult… it’s a he-said, she-said situation…”

Detective Tsukauchi felt his stomach tighten as he listened, the gravity of the reality almost crushing him. He took the case instantly and without hesitation, nodding firmly.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this… we’ll find him… we have to. I’ll go speak with the mother, then the school.”  
Detective Tsukauchi didn’t even wait to be dismissed, and no one in the precinct would blame him… an Ebbot case was a cursed case. There were six total disappearances over the years that involved, and every last one of them were cold. Granted, every Ebbot case was a criminal or villain case… but if someone disappeared in Ebbot, they disappeared for _good_ … no one had ever recovered a missing body from Ebbot… the cases were never close enough to close down the mountain, but every police man knew about Ebbot… as Tsukauchi retreated to his desk to begin pouring feverishly over the case, there was only one thought in his mind as he worked.

_“please, if there is a god… let me find this boy… let him be lost. Just lost… let me find this little boy.”_

Under Normal circumstances, Tsukauchi would have reviewed the case over a day or so, setting out lines and contacts, getting a team together… but as he read, he knew there was no option for that. Time was precious when it came to missing children. It took Tsukauchi an hour to have all the current information committed to memory and make the call to mobilize, grabbing his coat and hat to head out to speak with the victim’s mother.

“Heading out, Chief, Sargent.”

Both superiors looked and nodded as he went.

“Good Luck, Naomasa… you’ll sort this truth out… be quick.”

Tsukauchi simply nodded as he practically ran to his car, disregarding any odd looks he was given… it wouldn’t matter anyways. By the time he got back, there was no doubt word of an Ebbot case would have spread… hell, the case was three days old already and Tsukauchi was surprised it hadn’t made headlines yet. He reached the apartment of the mother in damn, near record time, only slightly out of breath by the time he knocked on the door. A woman with spikey ashen-blonde hair answered after he knocked, and Tsukauchi was only slightly taken aback by the amount of anger in her eyes as she looked him up and down as he introduced himself.

“Good evening, Ma’am. I’m Detective Tsukauchi… I’m looking to speak with a Mrs. Midoriya… my file said this was her address.”

The woman looked at Tsukauchi for a moment more before moving out of the doorway, a silent invitation for him to enter, as she spoke.

“It’s about damn time they sent someone to come talk to Inko! Well? Don’t just stand there, come in! Inko! A policeman finally showed his damn ass!”

Tsukauchi couldn’t be bothered with formalities with this woman as he entered the apartment quickly, giving her a tip of his hat… if she was with the mother, then she was likely a close friend… friendly company was a good sign. It might help keep an emotionally compromised mother present enough to get answers. Tsukauchi was lucky in that his quirk was a passive one, so he could focus on asking questions and not his quirk. Tsukauchi removed his hat as he moved further into the apartment, his eyes landing on a thin, short woman with long green hair and puffy eyes, likely from crying.

“Hello, Mrs. Midoriya; My name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi… I was assigned your son’s case today. Would you be willing to allow me to ask you questions, aided by my quirk?”

The woman, Mrs. Midoriya, nodded and sniffled, shuffling onto her couch as the other ashen-blonde woman came into the room and sat at her side, patting her hands comfortingly.

“And what exactly is your quirk, Detective?”

Mrs. Midoriya looked at the other woman quietly and gave a shushing motion.

“M…Mitsuki please… I-I’m sorry, Detective… of course I’ll answer your questions… anything to find my son… please, take a seat…”

Tsukauchi did as she invited, sitting across from the two women and he nodded quietly.

“No worries, Ma’am… your friend’s concern is valid. My quirk is Lie Detector; it’s a passive receptive-emitter type quirk… very useful, for my line of work, one can imagine… it’s why I was assigned this case. If you wouldn’t mind, ma’am, could you tell me your name, your child’s name, and the events that lead you to filing for a missing person’s report.”

Mrs. Midoriya nodded and sniffed slightly before raising her head to meet Tsukauchi’s eyes. Despite being puffy from crying, there was a sort of dark fire in her eyes… a fire Tsukauchi had unfortunately vast knowledge and experience in; it was the fire of a Mother, wanting to reach and protect her child.

“My name is Inko Midoriya, and my son is Izuku Midoriya. He’s seven years old, attends Aldera Elementary with my best friend, Mitsuki Bakugou’s son, Katsuki. The school was going on a nature trip for three days at Mt. Ebbot… it was just supposed to be three days for nature exploration… Izuku begged me to let him go… he wanted to see the flowers… I… I was _promised_ by the school they’d keep an eye on him… but when I went to pick him up at the scheduled time, he wasn’t there. None of the teachers would look at me, or answer me… they called security on me and when I went to the administration building… they… they…”

Tsukauchi watched and listened silently as Mrs. Midoriya took a few moments to compose herself, nearing the verge of tears as the blonde woman, Mrs. Bakugou if he had to guess, comforted her. With a shaking breath, Mrs. Midoriya continued speaking.

“Forgive me, Detective… When I went to the administration building, they told me they had no records of Izuku ever attending, and that they’ve never seen me before for the whole school year! B-But, I…I have proof! P-Pictures of Izuku on class trips, copies of paperwork I filled out to admit him to the school’s system… T-They won’t tell me anything! They nearly had me arrested for trespassing when I tried getting more answers… as soon as I realized they didn’t have Izuku, I ran to the police station to fill out a report… I called Mitsuki panicking… Detective, I can’t lose my son… I **_can’t!_** M…My husband, Hisashi… he and i… we’ve been in divorce proceedings for three years now… Izuku is all I have left.”

Tsukauchi was quiet as he nodded along, taking notes as she spoke… each and every statement she made had buzzed true to his quirk. As he wrote and made the necessary notes to his quirk’s findings, he looked at Mrs. Bakugou and spoke to her calmly.

“If you don’t mind me asking ma’am, Mrs. Midoriya said her son attends with your own son… would he know what happened on this trip?”

Mitsuki shook her head and sighed.

“Not this time, Detective… Katsuki’s been sick for the past week… he was still pretty bad when they took off, so I kept him home… he was starting to get better but when we found out what happened…”

Mitsuki shook her head sadly.

“The stress of Izuku’s disappearance is getting to him… he relapsed. My husband is with him right now… it’s usually manageable, but this is the first time he’s been sick since getting his quirk, so we’re trying to keep him safe without him accidentally burning down the house.”

Tsukauchi nodded again, quirk again buzzing for truth. A child wasn’t exactly a solid lead, but if Mrs. Midoriya had proof of her son’s attendance, then young Bakugou could provide more insight to the classroom setting.

“I understand, thank you… Would it be alright if we spoke to your son during the investigation? I promise you, there are teams out on Ebbot still searching, but… well, forgive me for being blunt, but if the school is trying to hide something, we need to know. Mrs. Midoriya, you said you are in the midst of a divorce with your husband, correct? Would there be any reason to suspect Mr. Midoriya of anything? A case of custody jealousy due to his quirk or anything like that?”

Tsukauchi watched as the woman shook her head firmly.

“No… no he wouldn’t do that. He-He’s overseas right now, with his… with his _other_ family… And he wouldn’t want to do anything to Izuku… it… it’s the reason he filed for Divorce… Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless.”

**Truth.**

_‘Fuck.’_

A missing child was one thing. A missing Ebbot case was another… but a _quirkless missing child, on **Ebbot** , of all places_, was a disastrous case. Along side the dangers of missing children and the curse of unsolvable Ebbot cases… Quirklessness left room for discrimination… hell, it was almost certainly a crime of discriminatory passion… if the school was, in fact, covering something up…

_‘Please…. Please let this child be **alive.** ’_

Tsukauchi swallowed dryly and took a shaky breath… every adult in the room knew what that meant… he looked at the two women, his eyes sharpening and his jaw setting in determination before he spoke carefully.

“Thank you, Ma’ams… I will be in touch, but I promise you this now… I _will_ bring Izuku home. I am going to get to the bottom of this, and justice will be seen… even if I have to drag All Might himself into this by the ear… we’ll bring him home.”

Mrs. Midoriya seemed to sag in relief and… oh dear. She was crying again. Mrs. Bakugou was right by her side, shushing and comforting her gently, though her eyes were softer now as she looked to Tsukauchi again, with an air of a silent thanks. Tsukauchi stood once more, bowing his head respectfully.

“I’ll move as quickly as I can… until then, I’d appreciate it if you could gather your evidence… perhaps retain a lawyer, if you can… here, this is my contact information. If you’re finding trouble, call me. I can give you a few recommendations. This is going to get messy, but I stand by my promise. Izuku is going to come home.”

As the women huddled together and nodded, giving him sobbing thanks, Tsukauchi bowed again before leaving… as soon as he was out of the apartment, his phone was in hand, dialing his Chief. It rang only once and Tsukauchi didn’t give the superior a chance to breath before speaking quickly.

“The Ebbot case. It’s a potential discrimination case. I’m heading to the school now. Can you have people pull medical records for the child?”

There was a beat of silence on the other line before Tsukauchi could hear movement and orders, frantic ones. It only took a moment more before his Chief spoke.

_“Tsukauchi, you’re sure about this?”_

“My quirk is never wrong. The mother, she said her son was quirkless. Chief… chief the kid is _seven_ … and an Ebbot Case…”

There was a beat of frantic movement from the other line and swift curses as the superior moved and worked.

_“Fucking hell… alright, you’re onto the school now, right?”_

“Yes Sir.”

_“Good. Don’t let this go cold. I’ll give the order for the Ebbot searches to keep going. I’ll request double the teams and ask for a few heroes, if they can be spared… a quirkless case is a bad case, **especially** in an Ebbot Case…”_

“I know, Chief… I promised I’d bring him home, even if I had to drag All Might into this.”

_“Then get to work Detective… this little boy is depending on you.”_

As the detective walked towards his car, all he could think of was the lost boy, all alone on Ebbot... _  
_

_'If there is any good in this world... let us find this kid alive... he'll be the one we find. he has to be.'  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi is filled with righteous INTEGRITY*


	7. Snowy Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the quiet aftermath of meeting Sans and Papyrus, Izu and Chara take a moment to asses their situations.

Izu was rightfully unaware of the proceedings of the Surface as Chara guided him to a crossroads, having only momentarily been distracted by a talking snowman and promising to take apart of him with them. Izu was happy to learn what the box at the crossroad area was for as Chara questioned them.

_“Izu, what are you even carrying?”  
_ Izu smiled at them as they climbed on top of the box to sit, shifting their little All Might backpack into their lap before opening it to pull out their belongings to show to their new spectral friend.

“I’ve got my All Might Action figure Kacchan gave me for my fourth birthday! It’s a silver-age All Might costume! One that was made by, uh… by… by Doctor Shield! He’s, uh… he’s not an owwie doctor, but he’s smart enough to be called doctor! He makes stuff for All Might to use to help save people! And I got my water bottle… oh, a jacket too! Mom was worried we’d get up into the cold part of the mountain, so she packed it for me, so I can use that now that I’m in here! I’ve got my crafting supplies, uh… snacks my mom gave me too… they’re Mighty Kids Granola! And, uh…oh! Might Comic number 3! Mom said Auntie Mitsuki got it for me! And my journal!! Hero Analysis for the future, number 2!”

Chara watched as Izu proudly displayed their “hero analysis” to them and flipped open to the last bookmarked page to show messy drawings and badly penned analysis’ of what Izu described as “heroes”… Chara had heard of heroes, when they lived on the surface with their brothers… it had been an olden term and a rising movement… people who would rise up from the crowds to wield new and almost frightening powers to fend off many who would seek to use their own power to harm others… Nii-san had always told them Heroes were meant for the just and fair… Eldest brother didn’t take Nii-san seriously… said his head was in the clouds and heroes were meant for false hope… but here Izu was, chattering away about heroes… looking at their journal with the light of a thousand suns. The talk of heroes sounded… _normal_ to Izu, from Chara’s understanding…

_Just how long have I been dead…?_

Izu seemed to notice their friend’s silence as they spoke quietly.

“oh… I rambled again, didn’t I? I’m sorry Chara… Kacchan says I always talk too much…”

Chara shook their head, both to clear it and to show Izu they were fine.

_“No, you’re fine Izu… just lost in thought, that’s all.”_

Izu looked at them confused before nodding in understanding, smiling lightly. It hurt Chara a little, to see this other child in front of them with their bright green eyes shining with so much trust and hope… Izu was so young and happy… Not like Chara had been, when they came to Ebbot all those years ago… Chara forced a smile onto their face as they reached out to take Izu’s hand.

_“C’mon Izu… let’s put on your jacket and keep going… since you have a backpack, you really don’t need to use the box! Let’s get going soon… I’m sure Papyrus is excited for you to test out his puzzles.”_

Izu let out a delighted squeal as they hopped off of their perch from the box and frantically put on their jacket before putting their hand in (or hovering near, for a more accurate description) Chara’s own. Izu laughed slightly and nodded happily.

“Yeah, puzzles! It’s gonna be a lot of fun! Oh, do you think I should call Ms. Toriel after a bit and tell her about the puzzles?”

Chara smiled slightly and nodded as they spoke.

_“That’s a wonderful idea Izu… before we go, you see this star over here?”_

Izu followed Chara’s line of sight as they blinked for a moment before their eyes lit up, finally seeing a twinkling little star. They nodded and reached out to touch it, curiosity washing over them as Chara spoke.

_“That’s a SAVE point. My... my power.... lets me use and even create these points. I’m the only one who can see them, except now you can too. Use them carefully Izu.”_

Izu felt warmth wash over their body as they stuck their hands into the star, retreating quietly as they looked to Chara.

“What do I need them for?”

Chara froze for a moment, unsure of how to proceed… they didn’t want Izu to know how they themselves had discovered the true intention behind the SAVE points… and they hoped Izu never needed their aid…

_“They… bring up your spirit. You felt really warm when you touched it, right? It… it helps you hold on to your DETERMINATION.”_

“Oh… okay Chara! C’mon, let’s go find Papyrus!”

Izu was humming happily as they trudged onwards, completely oblivious to the shadow looming behind them, watching with curious pinpricks of light in their otherwise empty eye sockets… Sans had told his brother he’d go back to check on the human… and he hadn’t expected them to be speaking to thin air… or were they? The kid… they’d mentioned Chara.

Chara.

Prinxe Chara.

One of the children King Asgore and Queen Toriel had lost all those years ago… how long had it been now? He and Pappy had been children back then… they’d played together, with Chara and their brother, the heir… he’d been eight, maybe, when Chara had fallen to the underground? The Prince… he’d brought them home… he and his parents had given their home to Chara… but Chara had been dead for so many years now… so why was this human… this _child_ acting as if they were speaking to them? It simply wasn’t possible…

**_The power to control time itself isn’t possible either… but you’ve lived through enough resets to know that’s not quite true, is it? You know the dead_ ** **can _return, in a sense…. If they’ve enough DETERMINATION…. Do not forget Flowey…_**

Sans shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of that somewhat strange-yet-familiar voice in the back of his mind… he didn’t need that right now… Regardless of if the kid was speaking to the dead or not, he still told Pappy he’d keep an eye on the kid… and they _had_ mentioned calling Queen Toriel… she wouldn’t have let the kid out of the ruins if she felt they were a threat… she would’ve sent messages, like all the other times before… It was too early to JUDGE the kid, not to mention…

_‘i’ll just follow them… make sure they don’t freeze.’_

Sans watched the child walk out of sight before following with surprising silence they’d walk past Pappy’s outpost soon, and then they’d probably run into Doggo… that’d be their first test, he decided.

_‘i’m just going to watch until a FIGHT… the kid hasn’t seen me yet… I want to see what kind of person this hero-to-be really is…’_


	8. Pets and Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brief rest with the box, Izu and Chara are out to start Papyrus' puzzles!

Izu was still humming as they passed a very shabby looking outpost, labeled as Papyrus’. Izu paused long enough to stare at it, looking at the barely standing structure, and spoke definitively.

“Needs a flag… then it’ll be a **_really_ **cool fort!”

Chara only shook their head and ushered Izu along. They walked together, passing a much sturdier looking outpost when Izu was stopped in their tracks by something they couldn’t quite explain… a bit of movement caught their eyes as a dog-like monster rose from behind the counter, eyes narrow. The person in question had a connton-candy muscle shirt, what Izu could only describe as a mask around his eyes, and leopard-print pants. Izu watched quietly as Chara whispered to them, their eyes darting to a nearby sign.

_“Don’t. Move.”_

The dog-like figure looked around carefully, raising two swords as he spoke in a gruff voice.

“Did something move… or was it my imagination? …. I can only see moving things… if something _was_ moving… for example, a human… I’ll make sure it never moves again!”

Izu watched with slight fear as the world around them turned dark and their red heart, their Soul, emerged from their chest and into the selection mode… an **Encounter.** Izu, despite having previous experience in such encounters and simply breaking free out of sheer Determination… they weren’t sure if the adult before them wouldn’t just chase them down with the swords regardless… They looked to Chara for help, who drew closer to their charge and tried to be comforting.

_“It’ll be okay Izu… If my memory is right, he has BLUE attacks… if it looks blue, don’t move and you’ll be fine.”_

Izu gulped but gave the slightest nod as their Soul chose to stay still and wait, though with baited breath for the oncoming attack. They waited as the Monster, who Chara softly named as Doggo, carefully swung his swords, watching with wide eyes as the blades turned a spectral sort of blue around the edges, passing through Izu’s soul and… Nothing.

There was no pain or reaction to the clearly sharp edges passing through their soul. Doggo looked confused as it was once more Izu’s turn… Curiously, as a child lost in an underground civilization of long-forgotten Monsters would tend to be, ACTED without thinking; reaching forwards carefully to pet the Dog-like Monster in front of them. The effect was immediate as Izu couldn’t help but giggle at Doggo’s reaction;

“Pet?? PAT?? Pet, pat? Put?? PAT?? **_PET???”_**

Once they had giggled slightly, Izu could feel guilt creep in at Doggo’s next words, having moved to the SPARE option, as directed by Chara.

“I w-w-was p-p-pet… by s-s-something t-t-t-hat doesn’t m-move… I need a b-bone…”

With that, Doggo slunked back under their post, looking rather frightened. Izu felt very bad at that… they didn’t mean to freak him out! They wanted to check in on him, but they weren’t tall enough to look over the counter and all they could hear was whimpering from the other side… Chara eventually convinced them to give him some space about ten minutes after the fact, and they only succeeded after Izu left both a snack from their backpack and a note that very messily said _“sorry for scaring you”._

After that encounter, Izu wasn’t humming, looking around carefully, only to stumble into another monster here and there, though most seemed surprised at the size of the new Human… and said Human didn’t notice the set of glowing pinpricks inside empty sockets behind them… Most monsters, after all, knew about the Royal Judge, and felt it best to leave Izu alone after they would wave, give a cheerful hello and the occasional question of “do you wanna be friends? I’m Izu!”

Eventually, though, the silent shadow retreated from the unseen specter and their human, who walked happily into a new clearing, where they were delighted to see Sans and Papyrus waiting for them. Papyrus seemed equally excited about their arrival, calling out happily, though it was clear he was trying to sound intimidating.

“AH HA! THE HUMAN HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! WELCOME, TINY HUMAN, TO YOUR FIRST PUZZLE! THE FIRST IN A SERIES OF TESTS TO DETERMINE WHAT FORM OF JUDGEMENT YOU SHALL FACE! THIS IS A SIMPLE ELECTRICITY PUZZLE! WHILE HOLDING THIS ORB-“

Papyrus paused to show Izu the orb in question while Sans seemed to be dozing off lazily.

“- THE HIDDEN PANELS UNDERNEATH THIS SNOW WILL ADMINISTER A CONTROLLED SHOCK! NEVER TO WORRY HUMAN, FOR THERE _IS_ A SAFE PATH TO TREK! NOW… BEGIN! ERM…. PLEASE?”

Izu laughed slightly and nodded eagerly, placing a foot tentatively onto the designated puzzle snow.. they were confused at first as nothing happened, but took a step back in surprise when they hear Papyrus yell out in surprise… The test had shocked him instead, leading Sans to speak calmly.

“i think the human has to be holding the orb, pappy.”

“OH! RIGHT… OF COURSE!! ONE MOMENT PLEASE!”

Izu stood stil as they watched Papyrus traverse the puzzle area with ease, his big boots leaving a distinct path in his wake.

“HOLD THIS PLEASE! THANK YOU!”

Izu laughed again as Papyrus unceremoniously placed the orb on top of their head, held there safely by their unruly green hair, before running back to the other side. Izu stood for a moment, weighing their options… they could go around, technically… but that might hurt Papyrus’ feelings… and Izu, having been cast out by those around them for something they couldn’t control, really didn’t want to do that… They hoped Papyrus would be a new friend… so they carefully walked through the snow, following the path Papyrus had left while doing their best to not look down at it, so as to give themselves away. As they reached the other side, they saw Papyrus smiling widely (if that were somehow possible for the tall skeleton) and jumping up and down slightly.

“OH WOWIE!!! YOU WERE AMAZING, TINY HUMAN IZU!! BUT BE WARNED!! THIS IS ONLY THE START!! _NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!”_

And with that, Papyrus was off again, laughing in excitement as Izu laughed at his exit.

“He’s so cool!”

Izu didn’t notice the look of momentary surprise on the shorter skeleton’s face before it returned to the neutral expression of tiredness.

“yeah, he is, isn’t he? say, human… paps kinda wants me to check in on you, since the only human stories he knows has big humans, and you’re small… he’s worried bout you… you care if i stick around you? just to make him feel better.”

Izu was _beaming_ as they nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure!! C’mon Sans!!”

And with that, Sans found himself babysitting this human… they looked so innocent and happy, laughing as they ended ENCOUNTERS with nothing more than their own will and a snowball fight… Sans watched as they meticulously cared for the stupid Snowball game that had been set up for ages, tongue out slightly in concentration… he watched them in amused bewilderment as Papyrus gave them the old Junior Jumble sheet Sans himself had set out… The human, Izu, dug through their bag to find a pencil and sat on the ground, then and there, to fill it in…. they occasionally asked for Pappy’s help, Sans noted, and he felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt since the days of his childhood, with Prinxe Chara and Prince Asriel… Sans, watching this Izu… hero-to-be… Sans felt **HOPE**. By the time the two were done, Sans knew it was getting late… not by virtue of the sun, mind you, but every monster _knew_ when it was getting later in the day… a byproduct of a world and life with no sun or moon… Sans could see it, on Izu’s face as well… they were what, six? Seven? Too young to be on their own for this long… Looking at the two, Sans knew that Papyrus could feel it too.

“SANS… SANS IT’S GETTING LATE! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? THERE’S STILL MORE PUZZLES TO DO, BUT THE HUMAN IZU LOOKS TIRED…”

Sans smiled a bit mire at his brother and raised his arms in a sort of ‘give-them-here’ motion.

“i can take a shortcut to the house… they can spend the night with us, then we can shortcut back here tomorrow for the rest of their tests… can’t JUDGE someone who’s too tired for it pappy…”

Papyrus nodded happily and scooped up Izu, who was both tired and numb from the cold around them, having been in it for so long… he handed them over to Sans, who, despite being short, held them up with a single arm and smiled slightly at their already-closed and dreaming eyes.

_‘this one is different… this one might actually do it for real… we can see the sun again… i just hope the surface is ready for us this time… but perhaps… perhaps izu is the human we needed all along…’_


	9. To Judge a Determined Heart

As Sans placed Izu in his brother’s bed, Papyrus being too worried about the small human to leave them in the prepared shed, the skeleton took a moment to sit down on the ground and think, watching as Papyrus placed the human’s jacket on a hanger to dry from the heavy amount of snow and dirt it had taken on during the day. It didn’t surprise Sans, though he could tell Papyrus was confused.. Their clothes never took on water from the snow, thanks to the magic woven into the fabrics… it was how Monsters could stand to wear the same thing throughout the underground’s different temperatures… save perhaps for Undyne, who for some reason always took surviving in Hotlands with her unmagical armour on as a challenge… Sans didn’t understand Undyne much, but she was high enough energy to keep up with Papyrus and she actually liked having the tall skeleton around, so Sans figured she was alright enough.

Sans… didn’t know what to think of Izu, from the speaking to air as though it were Chara themselves to the kindness that seemed to radiate from them… They were too kind, too… Determined… Sans didn’t  _ want  _ to get his hopes up, but it was so hard to be pessimistic around this kid… his HOPE was rising and there was nothing he could do to logic his way back down… Normally, he would wait until either the humans had made it to the Judgement Hall or drag them there himself before they could hurt anyone else to JUDGE them… but something about this child called out to him so, in the relative silence of his home, Sans closed his eyes, drowning out the sound of Papyrus moving around outside of the room with the sound of his own magic thrumming through him as he JUDGED the human named Izu Midoriya, and almost instantly the familiar feeling of pulling his mind into the future flooded the skeleton, images playing out in an impossible succession

_ There was Izu, a little older than they were now, holding onto a knitted sweater of yellow, white, purple and black, thanking Queen Toriel profusely while a thin woman with long green hair stood nearby, smiling and laughing as she handed out party favors _

The scene shifted as Sans focused, holding back his disbelief.

_ Izu was much older now, wearing some sort of school uniform as they entered a large building, a bright smile on their face as they pushed through the halls, opening a door to see Undyne inside a classroom, who was shouting at some spiky blonde haired kid wearing a similar uniform as other kids of all shapes and sizes laughed with good nature. _

Sans almost lost focus at that as he took a deep, sharp breath… some of those children looked like they were Monsters… but that was impossible, Sans knew, which meant either those comics Alphys was so excited about were right, and humans had developed powers of their own… quirks, she called them… or there would be a swell of monster children… but it was the Surface, Sans realized… there was the sun shining through, and  _ Undyne _ was there. On the  **_Surface_ ** … They were going to be  _ free _ . Before Sans could pull out of the JUDGEMENT, one final image flooded his mind, and it was enough to make tears fall.

_ Izu was standing before someone, wearing a sort of tracksuit… it was dark green, with the symbol of the Deltarune on their chest, front and center. Sans recognized the gist of the getup from those cartoons… Izu was wearing a hero costume. their opponent looked almost like a plague doctor, as Sans recognized from the old books he read before they ran into the Underground for good. They were standing before the person with a defiant look on their face, some kind of power swirling around them… Izu was shaking their head, crying out with a surprising amount of ferocity. _

_ “I won’t let you hurt any of them… I’ll be the hero who saves  _ **_everyone_ ** _ , because that’s what a hero does! I’ll keep fighting, and I’ll never stop fighting until i know the hopes and dreams of  _ **_EVERYONE_ ** _ are safe!” _

The vision faded before Sans could see much else, but what he had seen was more than enough; Sans had seen no outcome where they remained trapped, and he saw this human, this  _ child _ , growing into someone worthy enough of the Royal Deltarune and actively fighting someone who seemed to be posing a rather great danger. Sans opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping child as the sound of his magic faded and the sounds of Papyrus making yet another mess in the kitchen came back into his focus. Disbelief started creeping into his mind as he sat, looking to the still sleeping child… The  _ other _ human had had a kind future too, and they still abandoned them all… reset and never returned.

Sans JUDGED the human again

And Again.

And  _ again. _

And yet… each time he JUDGED them, his power draining and taking it's toll on him, different visions flooding his mind, each showing the human living on the surface with a combination of humans and monsters… each one keeping to the same vein; this child was a real deal… no matter how many times he JUDGED the child, his head starting to ache with the continuous effort and flow of magic, there was simply no inclination of this human turning against them… it made no sense to Sans and yet…

_ ‘stars my head hurts… i need a nap...’ _

Sans wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he was on his own bed, blanket thrown over him and a bottle of ketchup beside the bed. He’d have to thank Papyrus later, he thought to himself as he took the ketchup bottle and drank it thankfully, replenishing a small amount of the massive amount of energy he’d expended… there was a reason he usually only really JUDGED someone once, and usually going into the Judgement Hall would help boost that power, and he’d definitely pushed his limits JUDGING so many times… it had helped that he hadn’t needed to for… Angel, how long had it been now? Sans lost track of time down here… but his power had certainly grown enough to do what he had done with Izu, risky as it was.

Sans sat in his bed, drinking his ketchup for another ten minutes before he felt like getting up and out of the room, the sound of a child’s giggling following his brother’s signature “NYEH HEH HEH” growing louder and more persistent. Exiting the room, Sans saw Papyrus chasing Izu around the house, the two of them clearly enjoying themselves. Sans let himself chuckle a little at the sight, the two of them stopping to look to Sans, both donning a bright smile. Papyrus was wearing his “Cool Dude” outfit and Izu was wearing their plain shirt, the jacket they were wearing was still attempting to dry. Izu was smiling, and their eyes had an edge of worry to them.

“Mr. Sans! Pappy said you got really tired and lazy but you’ve been asleep all day and I was getting worried! Are you okay?”

Sans looked at the human for a moment and chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly.

“well  _ tibia  _ honest kid, i just got a little  _ bone dead _ tired. s’nothin to worry bout.”

Izu frowned slightly but shrugged it off pretty quickly as Papyrus came in and picked Izu up, yelling as he did so.

“SURPRISE ATTACK HUMAN, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Izu squealed in surprise and delight as they laughed, Papyrus talking over the laughter.

“SINCE YOU TOOK THE LIBERTY OF WATCHING OVER THE HUMAN IZU AS THEY RESTED, I WENT AHEAD AND ENTERTAINED THE HUMAN! NOW THAT YOU ARE AWAKE, WE SHALL COMMENCE OUR JUDGEMENT TESTING, RIGHT AFTER I PREPARE BREAKFAST, NYEH HEH HEH!!”

Sans smiled wearily and nodded along quietly, looking at the human.

“having fun there kiddo?”

Izu nodded happily as Papyrus put them down to move to the kitchen to start cooking, confident Izu would be looked after without worry now that Sans was awake.

“Yep! Pappy and I have been playing Heroes while you were napping and he let me be All Might and I called Ms.Toriel to let her know I was okay and that we were gonna do more puzzles soon!”

Sans nodded and plopped himself onto the couch, ignoring the jingling of loose coins underneath him, suppressing his surprise as the child clambered up to sit themselves beside him, smiling brightly.

“Ms.Toriel said she was gonna bring me a sweater that won’t get so wet like my Silver Age jacket did… she said it’s magic!”

Sans laughed a little and nodded firmly.

“yup, all monster clothes have an element of magic to them, unless the person wearin em doesn’t want them to be magical… mostly a preference but it’s pretty convenient for going from place to place, temperature changes and all.”

Izu cocked their head slightly in confusion as they questioned Sans.

“Different places here have temperatures that change  _ that _ badly? How so? How big is the Underground? Does it go all through the mountain? How many monsters are there? Do you always get so tired? Are you sure you’re okay? Am I asking too many questions?”

Sans was startled for a moment from the torrent of questions, but answered them all in order as best he could.

“yeah, pretty much; it’s a lot colder here and in waterfall than it is in hotlands… ice and lava tend to have that effect. the underground runs all through the mountain, lots of ups and downs but that's what elevators are for. it’s tough to say how many monsters there really are, since we lost so many during the war… there’s maybe a few hundred down here in the underground? when we were on the surface, many years ago there were thousands of us and… well, many here hold hopes that anyone who didn’t make it to the underground escaped and have survived above on the surface, somehow… but eh, it’s an old hope.. and don’t worry bout me, short-stack; i’m a big ol sack of lazy bones, i’m always tired… and no, you’re not asking too much, don’t worry bout it.”

Izu opened their mouth again, probably to ask more questions when a knock at the door stopped them as their head whipped towards the door and before Sans could stop them, they ran to the door and threw it open, pausing for a heartbeat before grinning and yelling happily.

“Hi Ms.Toriel!! Pappy’s making breakfast!”

Sans could hear the laugh of the queen a moment before the human practically dragged her inside the house, bouncing all over the place. The queen looked like any old schoolteacher, Sans thought, as she held a blue sweater in her arms, folded neatly as she handed it to Izu.

“Hello to you too, my child! I hope this suits your comfort… I’m afraid I might have rushed with my knitting, so I apologize, my child.”

Izu took the sweater and let it unfold, their emerald eyes scanning the simple design of two purple stripes across a soft blue background. They pulled it on happily, beaming at the queen.

“I love it, thank you so much Ms. Toriel!”

The queen laughed again, her eyes shining with a sort of joy and pride Sans hadn’t seen in her since he himself was a child, watching her look at her children as they all played together. Soon her attention shifted to Sans himself who gave a small smile.

“Hello to you too, Sans! Apologies for imposing on you and Papyrus… you’re both doing well, I hope?”

Sans nodded as Izu ran off to help Pappy, smelling the tell-tale sign of something burning horribly.

“fit as we can be… i think pappy’s taking a liking to the human.”

Toriel laughed a little and nodded pleasantly.

“Yes, well… it’s not difficult for that to be the case… they’re such a lively child.”

Sans nodded and hummed along in acknowledgement, absentmindedly staring into space before he felt the queen’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her to see her eyes had taken a rather serious edge to them as she spoke.

“May I speak with you outside for a moment, Sans?”

Looking to the kitchen to see both Papyrus and Izu were adequately distracted, Sans nodded and stood up, giving the both of them a shortcut to the outside of his home. He looked to the Queen questioningly as she took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air of Snowdin before speaking quietly, so that only Sans might hear it.

“I know I have no right to ask this of anyone as a Queen, as I gave up that right many years ago, so I hope you hear me out as a friend, Sans… this human, Izu… they are unlike any of the others we have seen. They are kind and compassionate and so,  _ so  _ very Determined… I do not wish to see any harm to them, but I know I cannot watch over them… I am needed in the Ruins, to watch over the entrance of the Underground… there may yet still be humans who come to search for them… or much, much worse…”

Toriel trailed off for a moment, knowing both Boss Monsters were thinking the same thing; Izu was too kind, too careful to have fallen into the Underground, whether by accident or willingly… and neither felt it their place to push the human child for answers just yet… With that in mind, Toriel pressed on gently.

“And so, I ask this of you as a friend; would you watch over them, and protect them? They are so small and trusting.. the Underground… those who do not know or understand them will seek to take their soul out of fears from the memories of the past humans who have come through… will you do this for me, Sans? Will you promise to watch over Izu?”

Sans stared at the older monster for a moment in silence, understanding what she was saying and yet old instincts fighting against what his heart was telling him… but then the memories of the JUDGEMENT ran through his mind, and his resolve strengthened.

“i will, toriel… i’ll watch over em… i, uh… i got curious, and maybe a little worried earlier… i JUDGED them already…”

Toriel was unable to hide her surprise as she looked to the short skeleton. The Judge usually took the humans to the Judgement Hall to JUDGE them, and only when he was certain there was reason to do so… to JUDGE a Determined heart was extremely taxing, after all.

“Oh? What… what did you see?”

Sans was silent as he slowly looked to to their faux sky, momentarily imaging it to be the real sky, and real snow falling onto them.

“i saw freedom… izu’s the one. they’re gonna find a way to take us out of here, and i want to make sure they keep that kindness… so yes, queen toriel, i  **_promise_ ** to look after them as they travel through the underground… i’ll face down  **Asgore** if i need to… but we  _ will _ see the sun again… i can feel it… the  **hope** is there, just within reach… we can be free again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that during Judgement Hall in-game, Sans sees the potential outcomes of the runs Frisk does; True Pacifist, Neutral and No Mercy, which is how he knows if he should fight you or not, so this was a fun way to explore that idea ^.^


	10. Puzzles Part 2

Izu was having a blast; after they’d woken up in a racecar bed that they were certain didn’t belong to them, only to see Sans himself asleep on the floor, they’d tiptoed out of the bed and the room, not wanting to disturb anything that didn’t belong to them. They’d made their way downstairs to where they could hear Papyrus humming softly, and laughed when he began yelling at a strange dog that had found its way under the sink. Papyrus had been ecstatic that Izu was awake, and they’d set about town to gather things Papyrus said he and Sans would need for the next week or so. Papyrus had gone upstairs beforehand to take Sans into his own room, and grabbed one of his old sweaters to lend to Izu, as their Silver Age jacket hadn’t dried out yet. Papyrus’ old red and white sweater was far too big for them, being very long and baggy, but Izu didn’t mind; it was actually quite comfortable! 

Papyrus had shown them around town quite happily, getting most of his food from the little shop by the inn at the farthest end of town, run by a nice looking bunny lady. Chara had pointed out a SAVE point to them that was just outside of the building, so they thrust a single hand towards it, feeling that kind warmth wash over them for a moment before running to catch up with Papyrus, tripping over the sweater as they did so. The bunny lady was nice enough, though Izu’s wonder at the comfortably rustic shop prevented them from noticing Her look of surprised concern… a human was a rare, dreaded sight… but to see a human child was unheard of… though she supposed, to herself, that if the tall skeleton was accompanying them it would be fine… he was bound to tell Undyne or the guard soon enough anyways.

Izu themselves were so enchanted by the small place and even bought a treat for themself, happily thanking the monster lady as Papyrus lifted them into his arms and carried them to the Library, which for some reason was spelled incorrectly. They returned a book on dating, which Papyrus had previously checked out, and returned to the Skelebro’s home before Sans woke up, taking Izu out of the oversized sweater upon confirming with Toriel that she was planning to bring them a sweater of their own (Izu had giggled when Chara called the pair the “Skelebros”, and thought it was fitting for the two). Izu was also ecstatic when Sans finally awoke and they could continue on with the puzzles, even though they were kind of sad Ms. Toriel had to go so soon.

Izu happily followed Papyrus and Sans through the remaining puzzles that they missed the day before, laughing as they spoke to Dogamy and Dogaressa (who both thought Izu smelled like a weird monster child and were quite shocked when they pet the two. They left the small group alone after bidding a good day to the “strange puppy” that was Izu), and they squealed with delight at the more complex puzzle of changing shapes into X’s, sticking their tongue out as they worked on the puzzle that looked like Papyrus’ face just a little later on. Papyrus had left them alone with Sans just before said face puzzle, stating he had to run ahead to properly prepare a puzzle for them, which Izu soon found out to be another eclectic-ish puzzle; it looked like a greyed out dance floor to which Papyrus explained what it was and how it worked, and that not even he could know what pattern it would take. Izu was both scared and excited as Papyrus booted it up, watching the colors change and clash as it calculated the puzzle.. Only for it to be a walk straight across… no challenge at all. They were only a little disappointed in that turn of events, as Papyrus was so shocked he literally spun off into the distance and out of sight, which Sans assured Izu it was likely to prepare the final puzzle… at that point they were a little worried.

“Mr. Sans? Can you go make sure Pappy will be okay?”

Izu watched as Sans frowned slightly, but spoke in a soft voice.

“you sure kid? i’d hate to leave you out by yourself.”

Izu put on their best All Might smile for the short skeleton and nodded firmly.

“I’ll be alright, cause heroes can face anything! Pappy looked kinda upset, and I wanna do all his puzzles so when he’s ready, we can keep going side by side!”

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at that and shrugged.. He’d kept a close eye on the kid as much as he could, and he  _ did _ have a responsibility to his baby brother after all… Izu had shown they were capable enough to handle themselves, and the other monsters they would meet might be discouraged by their sweater, if everything went well; it was common knowledge among monsters that children wore stripes on their cloths, the colors signifying different meanings throughout monster culture… sans himself had worn a blue and white stripe motif as a child, to signify both his power and fragility, and Papyrus had red and white, to show his enthusiasm and companionship… blue and purple, as Izu currently wore, was the monster equivalent of signifying peace and compassion… and the bright smile the kid wore wouldn’t work against their case either, to be fair.

Sans gave Izu a little wink and a small ruffle of their unruly green hair before speaking again.

“I’ll see ya around kid.”

Izu beamed even brighter somehow.

“Promise?”

Sans nodded and winked again.

“Cross my heart and hope to Eye, kid… back in a  _ lash.” _

Izu laughed at the stupid puns and blinked to see Sans no where to be found… not even footprints to show he’d walked away. Chara was rolling their eyes fondly… they’d missed Sans’ stupid puns.

_ “Same old Funny bones…” _

Izu laughed a little as they turned to their invisible friend, still smiling.

“We’ll get through these puzzles together, won’t we Chara?”

Chara smiled slightly and nodded, humming quietly.

_ “Yeah, we will Izu… now c’mon, let’s get going!” _

Izu followed Chara along happily, marveling at the snow sculptures of Lesser Dog, whom Izu had already met… and had spent about twenty minutes petting.. They looked very proud of their snow sculptures, and Izu didn’t blame them; stopping for a few minutes to construct a crude snow-sculpture to resemble All Might before continuing on. Chara led them through the ice puzzles, sensing Izu’s nervousness at the ice and the falling aspect, even if they did land in soft snow underneath… something about falling seemed to really get to Izu, and Chara was worried for them. Izu was quiet up until their run in with Greater Dog, where their excitement burst forth again and the ended the “Fight” with no issue, happy as could be as Greater Dog happily returned to their armour and went away, content to meet the human child.

Eventually, Izu came across a vast bridge, where they could see Sans and Papyrus waiting on the other side. Chara watched as Izu lit up and sprinted across the bridge to meet the two skeletons, already babbling on and on about what they did and who they met while the two weren’t watching them. Sans was laughing and Papyrus… Papyrus looked a little conflicted.

“HUMAN IZU.. THIS… THIS IS MEANT TO BE THE FINAL TEST BETWEEN YOU AND SNOWDIN… THE TEST OF COURAGE TO DETERMINE IF YOU ARE CAPABLE OF MY JUDGEMENT BUT… BUT…”

Papyrus looked to Sans helplessly and spoke with a tone of either shame or embarrassment.

“I DO NOT WISH TO UNLEASH THIS UPON YOU, HUMAN… I HAVE BEEN TOLD STORIES OF WHAT HUMANS ARE LIKE, AND THE PAIN THEY HAVE CAUSED THE UNDERGROUND… BUT YOU ARE KIND AND GOOD! I WANT… TO BE YOUR FRIEND, EVEN THOUGH UNDYNE SAYS HUMANS CANNOT BE OUR FRIENDS.... I AM… CONFLICTED???”

Izu’s smile faltered for a moment before they took a step towards the skeletons, then another and another until they had crossed the bridge and taken Papyrus’ gloved hand into both of their much smaller, ungloved hands, speaking confidently.

“Why shouldn’t we be friends? I… I thought we were already..? No….no one’s wanted to play with me for ages and-”

Izu cut themselves off to keep from breaking down into sobs… they were heartbroken, of course, that their classmates would have rather they die alone in a pit than be around them… but Papyrus was upset and needed a hero to reassure him! Of course, and much more importantly, though, Izu recognized that Papyrus needed a  _ friend _ .

“I’d love to be your friend Pappy! I don’t know what kind of people have passed through here to hurt the Underground so… but i wanna help fix it! We can be the heroes the Underground deserves and then some! Together! Right Mr. Sans?”

Sans gave a small nod as Papyrus looked over to his brother for the final reassurance.

“undyne made you the Judge-in-training for a reason paps… she’s gotta trust you a whole lot for that title. if you think the kid deserves to be your friend, then they’re your friend; nothin more to it.”

Papyrus was sniffling slightly but nodded as he straightened himself out.

“VERY WELL HUMAN! I, THE  **GREAT** PAPYRUS, DEEM YOU WORTHY TO ENTER SNOWDIN TOWN AND, AS THE ROYAL JUDGE-IN-TRAINING, MUST CHALLENGE YOU TO COMBAT BEFORE ALLOWING YOU TO VENTURE TO WATERFALL, IF YOU DARE TO ACCEPT! NYHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!”

And with that final laughter, Papyrus was off again, excited in both friendship making and in issuing his challenge… Undyne would be so proud of him!! Izu smiled softly as they watched him leave, turning to Sans… only to see him gone as well… Sighing slightly, Izu looked about them and saw, from the corner of their eye, a yellow flower at the other end of the bridge, only to find it gone once they turned back fully…

_ Strange _ , they thought.

Shrugging off the cold chill that had crept up their spine, Izu pushed onwards to enter Snowdin properly… maybe they could explore a little bit before facing Pappy’s challenge! Izu just hoped the tall skeleton knew they meant what they said, and would love the new friend who didn’t care if they were quirkless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer in "let Papyrus have many friends" and in "Izu deserves so much love"  
> Thanks for coming to my TED talk, i love these two more than life itself.


	11. Katsuki Bakugou: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's been happening on the Surface?

Katuki Bakugou knew many things, being the clever seven year old he was; He knew his quirk was strong, he knew he had a temper to match it, and… and over the past week, he had come to know one crucial fact of life that he had been blind to:  **_not all men are created equal._ **

He’d heard this phrase, of course, but he never fully understood it until he saw his mother taking Auntie Inko by the hands and leading her into their living room, allowing the short and thin woman to sob openly onto her shoulders, wailing and shaking so dearly Katsuki wondered briefly if the slimy crow of a husband had finally come back… but from his hiding spot, just behind the doorway leading into the staircase to the upper part of the house, he could just faintly make out the words  _ “my baby” _ and  _ “gone”. _

Even in the sickly state of mind Katsuki was recovering from, he refused to believe what he had heard. His whole body seemed to reject the notion as he felt his skin burning and eyes watering, his breathing becoming ragged for a few moments before the adults noticed him, and his father, ever the patient and kind man he was, ran over to sweep the boy towards a trashcan before it was too late. It wasn’t possible, to Katsuki… sure, he had been a little rougher with his friend ever since he’d been diagnosed as quirkless… but he had to! Izuku had to learn to fight back or else anyone would get him… right? No. No no no, it was  _ fine!  _ Izuku was  _ fine! _ Just playing a dumb deku game on all of them and it wasn’t funny… and yet… that deep, sad look in his father’s eyes told Katsuki something very, very wrong had happened.

Masaru, the patient man he was, stayed by Katsuki’s side, silently wondering if this was the bug his son had been fighting off for the past few days or if it was from hearing Inko… Katsuki looked at the older, gentle man and spoke in a voice wavering voice that he’d never heard from his son before.

“...D...dad… is… is he….? H...he’s got to be fine, he always is!”

Masaru looked at the boy and just pulled him into a hug, doing his best to keep an even voice. His wife and son were so similar, but they had to admit at times like this that their son was still just a kid.

“He… I’m sure he will be, Katsuki… your mother and Inko are filling a report with the police, and we’ll do everything we can to get him home.”

That had been a week ago, and Katsuki it took Katsuki a week to feel even slightly less sick than before… his father had taken him to the hospital for a check-up, but they just said it was stress affecting him in a very physical manner. The week had been mostly adults talking, running around to grab and collect things Katsuki couldn’t see all while he was trying to get out of “resting” to listen in and figure out what was going on… from the snippets he could hear before his less-than-even breathing, coughing or sniffling gave him away, Izuku had disappeared on the trip to that stupid mountain… It took a while, but eventually Katsuki wasn’t sick enough to stay home and went back to school.

Even as a child, Katsuki could feel the tension in the air as the teachers gave each other passing glances, even though the other students around Katsuki looked like nothing was even remotely amiss; they’d ran up to greet him when he entered the class room, told him in various and overlapping ways about the stupid trip to the mountain, and only backed away when their teacher called to the class, laughing a little as they did so. 

It felt wrong.

They were too happy, too ignorant to the soul shattering wails of Auntie Inko as she pre-emptively mourned her son… they didn’t know and after hearing and seeing so much… it hurt Katsuki. He was going through the day in absolute silence, not making eye contact with anyone or answering questions… he didn’t realize how much he liked having Izuku around until he was gone… even if he did get annoying sometimes.. The only thing to pull Katsuki out of his own mind was his name being called by a few classmates who were a little older than him and the only quirk he cared to recognize was some extra who looked like a bull-thing.

“What do you want, extras?”

The other students looked a little taken aback but quickly brushed it off… “extras” was just how Katsuki was to everyone… they were all laughing and grinning at each other as the bull-head spoke.

“I asked you if you want to go to the park later, Kacchan! We can show you how we got rid of Deku!”

_ Deku _ .

Katsuki’s eyes wanted to grow wide, but after a moment of panic, he forced himself to remain calm… he hadn’t been able to get anything from his parents or Auntie Inko on what happened to Izuku, and there was a pit forming in his stomach.

“What are you talking about, Bull-head?”

The other boy flared his nostrils and anger for a moment as he spoke.

“I told you my name is Haruhi, Kacchan! And don’t act like you haven’t noticed; you’ve been quiet all day! We got rid of the stupid, useless Deku during that stupid trip to Mt. Ebbot! Stupid Deku’s probably crying his eyes out right now, like usual.”

None of the children seemed to understand why Katsuki suddenly stiffened or why his eyes went dark.

“You did this? You hurt extras  _ hurt  _ him?? What the  **_fuck_ ** is wrong with you?!”

“Whoa, calm down Kacchan… we thought you’d be  _ excited _ … you hated the little bastard… you were always picking on him so we just thought...”

Katsuki was still for a moment, disbelief buffering the true meaning of those words from sinking in for a few moments as he stared at them dumbfounded… it wasn’t until the bell rang for school to end did it come crashing down on him. The group had left already, unsure as to why Katsuki was acting so strange, but he’d already seen their faces. He knew who’d taken Auntie Inko’s pride and joy from her… and it was all his fault. Bile rose in his throat as Katsuki rushed to a trash can, unable to hold his composure… he was there for a good few minutes before the teacher went to fetch his mother, who looked so, so tired and yet didn’t have the strength to yell at her son as she took him home.

Katsuki cried silently, all the way home until his mother turned to face him, wanting to check for a new fever. It had surprised her, as she’d only ever seen her son cry as a baby, and even then it was seldom… she spoke with an unusual softness that Katsuki had only ever heard coming from his father.

“Katsuki, what’s wrong?”

Katsuki could feel himself crack further as the silent tears worked themselves into violent sobs, barely getting the words out.

“My… f-f-fault… all my f-fault! T-They did it… they…. Its all my fault!”

Mitsuki dropped her things almost instantly and rushed to comfort the boy… she’d known he was growing a bit of an ego and she’d hoped being tougher on him would help but… well, she wasn’t expecting  _ this _ . It took her calling over her husband and an additional hour to calm the boy down, finally getting to what was bothering him. The two parents called the Detective almost immediately, the man rushing over within the hour to question the little boy.

“Katsuki, your parents told me you know something about your friend’s disappearance? Can you tell me if you know who did it?

Katsuki nodded, quiet for a moment as he grabbed a class picture Mitsuki had been collecting for evidence from the coffee table and pointed out three students. He was still upset, but those emotions were changing into something more… something  _ burning _ inside of him. He was going to make this right. He was  _ going _ to find Izuku and never,  _ ever _ let him go.

“They’re… they’re the ones. They told me they hurt Izuku on the trip… it’s all my fault…”

Namoasa frowned for a moment, noting how everything was true, or rather the little boy  _ thought _ everything was true.

“What do you mean? You weren’t on the trip to the mountain, kid.”

Katsuki was glaring now, but more towards himself than anything.

“I mean it’s  _ my fault!  _ **_I’m_ ** the one who started pushing Izuku away! I… I wanted him to fight back, so we could be stronger together… without a quirk… he needed to push back but he refused! They… the others followed my lead and started hurting him… i didn’t… i didn’t know they’d do this… he’s gone because they followed  _ my _ lead… it’s all my fucking fault!”

Katsuki ignored his mother’s shouting about the foul language… the burning was getting stronger now as he looked the detective in the eyes, a fire having been ignited inside of him.

“I want to make it right. I’m gonna find Izuku, and bring him home.”

For the first time in Bakugou’s life, he could feel himself changing for the better… He hoped, with all his heart and soul, that they’d find Izuku and bring him back… they had to; Katsuki had so much apologizing to do and the two of them  _ had _ to become heroes together… they needed to stop things like this from ever happening again.

For the first time in his life, Katuki Bakugou could feel his soul burning with  _ Courage. _


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izu is having the time of their lives in the Underground

Izu was bouncing through Snowdin with a bright smile on their face, taking their time to see the town’s full glory, with their attention no longer occupied by Papyrus and the need to avoid tripping over themselves. They SAVED upon their re-entry to the town, giggling at all the pretty lights around them. It looked like Christmas time here, and it made Izu wonder once again how it could possibly snow  _ inside _ a mountain.. Of course the tree in the Ruins looked like it was suffering from the season of Fall so… Izu didn’t know what to think. Their thoughts were pulled away from the weather as a new voice drew their attention, loud and excitable.

“Yo! You’re a kid too, right?”

Izu looked towards the source of the voice, their eyes landing on an armless, reptilian-like yellow monster with a matching yellow sweater with three brown stripes, the first being part of their own sweater’s neckline. Once it was clear Izu was paying attention, the monster continued speaking, clearly excited.

“I can tell ‘cause you’re wearing stripes, just like me!”

Izu laughed a little and walked closer to the new monster, nodding as they did so.

“Yep! I’m Izu, nice to meet you!”

The monster looked thrilled at their introduction and ran over to meet them, promptly tripping over the snow and face planting before righting themselves and finishing the small trek.

“Izu, that’s a cool name dude! I’m Monster Kid! I’ve never seen another kid that looks like you before!”

Izu tilted their head slightly… “Monster Kid” was pretty on the nose for a name… their confusion didn’t go unnoticed as the other child laughed a little and did a sort-of-shrug.

“My parents weren’t too original on my name…I was originally Monster  _ Baby, _ but that changed when i got my shirt and became an official kid! Most monsters get to say what gender and name they identify with as they grow up, y’know? I’ve got the gender thing down but… names are hard dude! So for the time being, I’m a boy named Monster Kid… pretty cool, right?”

Izu’s confusion melted away and they nodded fiercely, their smile brightening. They could understand that for sure!

“That  _ is _ awesome! I go by Izu ‘cause a friend gave it to me! Like a nickname but for forever!”

Monster Kid laughed a little as he nodded along, flashing a toothy smile.

“It suits you! Hey, i’m gonna sneak away to go see Undyne later, wanna meet up and see her together?”

Izu couldn’t help but wonder who Undyne was… Mr. Sans had mentioned them before to Papyrus, and if Pappy knew them, then they were bound to be as cool as he was! Maybe they were like a hero in the Underground? Izu, curious as ever, wondered what they’d need heroes down here for, and if they were as cool as the ones above, though no one could ever beat All Might! Chara passes a hand in front of Izufor a moment before motioning for them to respond to Monster Kid, which they did so with a full smile… this felt like an invitation to be friends!

“I’d love to! I gotta go see Pappy first but i’ll see you later!”

Monster Kid’s eyes lit up as he jumped around in excitement for a moment before calling back to Izu as he started to run off.

“All right dude!! I’ll meet you at the start of Waterfall, okay? See ya then dude!”

Izu watched him run off before smiling brightly at Chara.

“We made two whole friends today!”

Chara could only smile slightly and nodded as Izu more or less dragged them forwards, through the town til they were at the outskirts on a now heavily foggy pathway. They could barely see ahead of themselves and reached for comfort from Chara, who hovered closer in response. Soon a shadowy figure stood in front of them as they approached. Izu was scared, at first, but the height and outline was soon unmistakable as they spoke.

“HELLO, HUMAN! I, THE  _ GREAT  _ PAPYRUS, CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE READY FOR THE GREATEST CHALLENGE I HAVE YET TO PLACE IN FRONT OF YOU!!! COMBAT WITH THE ONE AND ONLY ROYAL JUGE-IN-TRAINING!! COME ANY CLOSER AND OUR  **FIGHT** WILL COMMENCE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

Izu couldn’t help but giggle as they took the step forward and the now familiar void surrounded them, pulling out their bright red SOUL. They moved it to ACT on instinct, selecting the CHECK option when prompted by Chara.

**_[*Papyrus: ATK 20 DEF 20. ]_ **

**_[*He likes to say: “Nyeh heh heh!”]_ **

Papyrus waited for a moment before winking and launching his first two attacks, which moved along right underneath Izu’s soul, too small to hit them. Izu went to ACT again and looked at their other options.

**_[*Insult *Compliment]_ **

The choice was clear to Izu as they smiled brightly.

“I’m so happy to see you again Pappy!”

Papyrus looked a little surprised before chuckling to himself, seeming to puff out his chest before more attacks, all of which looked like bones came again, still too small. Izu was slightly puzzled, wondering if Papyrus was doing this on purpose, absentmindedly choosing to SPARE as new, blue bones came barrelling towards them. For a moment, nothing happened, and then their red heart turned deep blue and heavy, plummeting down to the bottom of the white boxed area. They looked to Chara in confusion as their friend spoke.

_ “You’re blue now… don’t worry Partner, I’m here to help.” _

Izu was reassured as they continued to SPARE, marveling at the variety of attacks Papyrus could come up with… He’d make an amazing hero with how many he could do! With the blue bones and the small and big bones and the hills of bones and the  _ moving _ bones! There were so many Izu was having trouble keeping up, occasionally grazing their back with a bone or two, which steadily decreased their health as Chara reached foward to grab at their SOUL, somehow connecting to it and raising it above the oncoming attacks where Izu would have fallen short. Izu gathered this had been going on for at least six minutes before Papyrus called out to them with a happy tone in his voice.

“NOT BAD HUMAN! BUT!! ARE YOU PERHAPS READY… FOR MY  **_SPECIAL ATTACK?!”_ **

Izu was laughing, slightly out of breath as they nodded firmly, which lead to Papyrus’s grin widening somehow as he prepared it, stopping dead in his excitement as Izu noticed a dog chewing happily on a bone…

“WHAT THE HECK! THAT’S MY  **SPECIAL ATTACK!** HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!”

Izu suppressed a giggle as the dog’s eyes grew comically wide and they began dragging the bone out of sight, leading Papyrus to sigh in defeat, shaking his head slightly before speaking again.

“OH WELL… I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK.”

Izu could see Chara tensing slightly and watched as they gripped Izu’s soul just a little tighter.

_ “Whatever happens, follow my lead… this is going to get intense, understood?” _

Izu nodded and readied themselves, having full trust and faith in Chara as the attack started, starting with small bones at a rather fast pace, then followed by the taller ones, then the moving ones and a set of bone attacks that read as “COOL DUDE”, followed by a skateboarding bone, which earned a laugh from Izu. towards the end though, Izu found their eyes widening as they willed themselves upwards as far as they could go, gripping onto Chara for dear life as the torrent of bones kept coming, topped by a truly massive bone that caused the two children to push the boundaries of the box to get over. Dropping to the bottom once more, a single, small bone followed and Izu could see Papyrus was out of breath from the effort, hands on his knees for a moment as he caught his breath, looking at Izu carefully as the child bounced up and down in excitement.

“That was a  _ normal _ attack?!?! Pappy that was  **_so cool!!!_ ** It could be your Ultimate Hero Move!!! That was incredible Pappy!!”

Papyrus looked only a little confused, the words Izu saying having little impact on him besides the ones he recognized as compliments. Getting his breath back, Papyrus composed himself once more with a sly smile as he spoke.

“BUT OF COURSE, HUMAN IZU! ONLY THE BEST AND COOLEST ATTACKS FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT! AND WITH THIS, IT IS CLEAR TO ME THAT YOU CANNOT HOPE TO BEST ME, THE  _ GREAT _ PAPYRUS! SO! I DECLARE THAT YOU, HUMAN, ARE WORTHY OF VENTURING FURTHER INTO THE UNDERGROUND! YOU MAY PROCEED TO WATERFALL WITH MY… FRIENDSHIP?”

Izu nodded vigorously at the statement turned question. Papyrus was a great friend! It’d been so long since someone seemed to care enough about Izu to want to hang out with them and take interest in them… not since the diagnosis… but Papyrus was just as strange as they were!

“Of course Pappy! We’re friends now, no take backsies!”

The FIGHT faded from around the two, as did the fog, leaving Izu to see the beaming Papyrus waiting for Izu.

“I WILL ESCORT YOU TO WATERFALL, FRIEND IZU! BUT….! I, UH… I AM AFRAID I MUST RETREAT TO MY TRAINING ONCE WE REACH THE ENTRANCE! NOT TO WORRY THOUGH, HUMAN!! FOR MY LAZY BONES BROTHER HAS A STATION WITHIN WATERFALL! YOU SHALL NOT BE ALONE! SHALL WE?”

Izu laughed again and ran towards Papyrus, nodding as they took his hand… he wondered if he’d see Monster Kid again, and if they could see this Undyne… they sounded like they’d be as cool as heroes were! Maybe they could be friends too!


	13. BONUS!! ART!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil somethin extra!

Hey all! So this is no story based thing but a while ago my co-creator on this made some wonderful art for our story and i wanted to wait until Izu had their sweater to post it here **(WITH PERMISSION!!!)  
**

So yeah! here's this to enjoy! Give the co-creator, ravenclawoutcast13, a lot of love for this yall! It was originally their AU idea and they let me run with it (we both have creative ideas about this tho so yay for teamwork!) so have at ye! ^.^ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original artwork by ravenclawoutcast13, posted with permission


	14. To Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm not dead!!! sorry for being MIA and such; currently finals weeks so i've been mega busy so i have some cuteness for yall!!

Izu was buzzing with excitement as they walked with Papyrus towards Waterfall, having registered what Papyrus had said previously.

“You’re training for something Pappy?? Who’s training you? What are you training for?”

Izu paused for breath as they gasped, pulling slightly on the skeleton’s arm as they physically bounced with realization.

“Are you training to be a hero Pappy?? Does the Underground have heroes too?? Does your magic count as your quirks? How many heroes are in the Underground? Why does the Underground need heroes when everyone’s so nice here? Am I asking too many questions? Am I bothering you Pappy?”

Much to Izu’s relief, Papyrus just laughed as he seemed to puff out his chest at all the attention Izu was giving him.

“YOU ARE NOT AT ALL A BOTHER, HUMAN IZU FOR I AM TRAINING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AS THE ROYAL JUDGE! IT IS MUCH LIKE THOSE HERO STORIES UNDYNE TELLS ME ABOUT AND I TRAIN WITH GREAT PRIDE! AS FOR HOW IT WORKS IN THE UNDERGROUND, WE MONSTERS TO NOT HAVE “HEROES” PER SE, BUT RATHER WE HAVE WHAT ARE CALLED “BOSS MONSTERS”, WHOSE SOULS ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP FORM WHEN IN DIRECT CONTACT WITH A HUMAN SOUL! THERE ARE LEGENDS THAT SAY BOSS MONSTERS ARE SO STRONG, THEY PERSIST FOR A MOMENT AFTER DEATH, MUCH LIKE HUMAN SOULS, THOUGH ONLY FOR A FRACTION OF THE TIME.”

Izu listened intently, their eyes growing wide as they tilted their head in awe.

“So you’re training to be like a boss monster? Can you do that? What kinda training do you do?”

Papyrus laughed as he moved to pick up Izu, who laughed along with him as they settled on his shoulders, resting their head on his skull happily.

“INDEED! THE UNDERGROUND HAS NOT HAD AN OFFICIAL JUDGE FOR MANY YEARS, SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO FILL THAT ROLE! YOU SEE, UNDYNE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND SHE HAS IMPARTED UPON ME A GREAT LESSON THAT I MUST MASTER BEFORE I CAN COMPLETE MY TRAINING AS JUDGE-TO-BE! YOU SEE, HUMAN IZU, US MONSTERS HAVE A CULTURE OF BONDING AND COMRODERE AS OUR HOPES AND DREAMS COMBINED LEND STRENGTH IN THE DARKEST OF TIMES! THEREFORE, THE FIRST AND MOST IMPORTANT STEP OF BECOMING A BOSS MONSTER IS TO BRING TOGETHER ALL MONSTER KIND! UNDYNE HAS MASTERED THIS TECHNIQUE SO OLD AND LOST TO TIME, THAT NOT EVEN **KING** **ASGORE** HAS MANAGED TO PERFECT!”

“Well what is it?? What’s she know???”

Papyrus laughed as little as they neared the mouth of a new cavern, placing Izu gently on the ground and kneeling to their height, leaning in to whisper-yell as he did so.

“COOKING, HUMAN IZU! NO MONSTER IS EVER TRULY WELCOMED IN THE PRESENCE OF ANOTHER UNTIL THEY HAVE OFFERED UP A NICE HOT MEAL! UNDYNE IS A MASTER CHEF, AS WELL AS FIERCE WARRIOR OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND! SHE HAS BEEN TRAINING ME  _ PERSONALLY _ FOR THE PAST, ERM… WELL, TIME IS STRANGE DOWN HERE SO I’M NOT SURE EXACTLY HOW LONG IT’S BEEN BUT UNDYNE HAS SAID I’VE IMPROVED DRASTICALLY OVER THE COURSE OF MY TRAINING! SOON I WILL MASTER SPAGHETTI AND ADVANCE FURTHER INTO MY TRAINING!”

Izu laughed as they entered the cavern, beaming up at Papyrus, noting how Chara too was smiling at the skeleton.

“I’m so happy for you Pappy! This sounds super duper important to you!”

Papyrus nodded and hummed as he too began bouncing on his feet.

“IT IS, MY FRIEND! SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY WE MUST PART WAYS? FOR NOW AT LEAST! I SIMPLY MUST FIND UNDYNE FOR MY TRAINING! WORRY NOT, FOR SANS IS HERE AS WELL! HE WILL CERTAINLY ASSIST YOU SHOULD YOU ASK!”

Izu did their best to hide their disappointment, showing instead the same smile they used to hide from their mother that Kacchan’s friends were being too rough again. It was bright and blinding, the perfect distraction from the sadness in their eyes that would pass by the time their eyes were met.

“I understand Pappy… go be a super duper awesome cook, okay?! You gotta do your best,  _ Plus Ultra!!” _

Papyrus nodded happily, flipping his cape for a moment as he gave a small bow and ran off deeper into the cavern… further into the Underground and away from Izu and Chara. Izu looked at their invisible friend, unsure of what to do now as they looked around for Monster Kid, who was nowhere in sight.

_ “Why don’t we go talk to Sans, Izu?” _

Izu nodded and hummed at the suggestion, catching sight of the shorter skeleton at a sentry booth that still had a lot of snow on it, which made Izu giggle a little bit… Sans seemed to be sleeping at first glance, but Izu saw him carefully open an eye socket to look at them as they approached. Soon as they were close enough, the skeleton shifted into a sitting and fully aware position.

“sup kid… judgement with pappy went well then?”

Izu nodded happily, not even waiting for an invitation to speak before info-dumping everything about the FIGHT and what they had talked to Papyrus about on the way to Waterfall. They must’ve been talking for a good five minutes before taking a breath, allowing Sans to chuckle as he shifted and stood up off his seat.

“sounds like you and paps had a good time… i’m glad; he needs more friends, and you seem pretty into learning about… well, everything.”

Izu nodded happily as they bounced a little more.

“It’s so interesting! What’s not to love learning about? Magic and monsters and monster-heroes!!! It’s like learning about individual quirks and heroes!! It’s so cool!!!”

Sans chuckled as he let Izu continue rambling… they were an excitable kid… Quirks… Sans remembered quirks… at least, he thought he did…. The memories from the last reset were hazy at best… it was like Fr-

Sans felt his mind go blank.

He couldn’t remember **them.**

He  _ wouldn’t _ .

They _abandoned_ them. They left them to  _ die  _ in the Underground.

_They didn’t deserve to be remembered._

**_Denial was always your best and worst trait…_ **

Sans growled internally as he kept his expression blank with mild amusement.

_ ‘ _ **_They_ ** _ hurt us all… they  _ promised _ us… I can’t forgive that… but this kid…. They’ve got somethin in them… i just need to unravel it a bit more…’ _

Pulled from his thoughts by Izu, who had climbed onto the sentry post to dramatically recreate themselves jumping over Papyrus’ onslaught of bones during their “judgement”, Sans couldn’t help but laugh as he caught the jumping child with ease.

“y’know kid, keep this up and i dunno how much more i’ll be able to let  _ fly  _ by.”

Izu laughed a little as they wiggled free of his grasp before responding tentatively.

“But then you’d be  _ robin _ everyone of some good fun!”

Sans chuckled a little and nodded.

“You sure are a  _ hoot _ kiddo.”

Sans watched as Izu beamed back at him, blissfully unaware of the specter of Chara a few feet away, face being held in their palms, shaking their head in exasperation.

“alright, alright kid, you’ve got potential… i’m actually about to go on break so… wanna grab some food at grillby’s?”

Sans didn’t need a verbal response as he watched Izu nod moments after audibly hearing their stomach growl.

“ok, c’mon kid… i know a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hope you enjoyed the small amount of Angst sprinkled in. I promise some interesting things may and or may not come up during lunch/dinner at Grillby's!


End file.
